Lightning Luna
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: makarov had never seen the boy act the way he does with her, with anyone else. makarov had known the girl was special when she was little, but he never knew exactly how special she was. she was special in more ways than he had begun to comprehend. she was strong, but didnt flaunt her ability. she was kind, but didnt let things go. possible rating change.
1. Lost bond

Lucy was still excited from the fantasia parade and nothing could get her down. She grinned and made her way to Fairytail, Loke by her side. The sun was out and the town was cheerful, Lucy didn't think the cheeriness of this day could be destroyed, it was perfection.

Lucy grinned and hurried towards her guild. As she thought of the guild her mood faltered a little. Not even two days ago, Laxus had tried to get everyone to fight for their lives. Evergreen had medusa'd all the female members and Bixlow tried to kill everyone with his toys, and Laxus tried to destroy the town. He had gotten banished but the others remained and actually made a change for the better and had begun opening up to people. Evergreen had a fascination with elfman, she had noticed with a smirk.

He mood brightened back up when she saw Gray and Juvia chatting happily and Natsu waving at her like a madman. Happy flew over to her and hovered around her head. "Hey Happy, Natsu, Gray." she said but the look Juvia gave her was none too pleasant. She glanced into the guild and saw everyone having a blast. She saw a shinobi dressed male standing near Erza in the corner. She looked confused but happy all the same. She glanced at Gajeel and grimaced. He had finished the drink Mira had given him, and was now eating the metal cup.

She took a seat at the bar and her friends followed. "So, Natsu, who is Erza talking to?" Lucy asked and Loke glanced over there. "that's Mystogan, Lucy." Loke answered before Natsu could. Lucy made an interest hmm noise and looked up onto the banister at master Makarov. He smiled down at her and waved, even he seemed to be having a good day.

Mira strode over to Lucy and smiled as Elfman went on, yet another, manliness rant. "So Lucy, you have met everyone here, so do you like anyone?" Mira asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Lucy gave her a glare and opened her mouth to speak but the sound of rain pattering loudly on the roof silenced her. "Juvia, did you make it rain?" Natsu asked and Juvia shook her head.

A static feeling on the back of her neck made Lucy stand quickly, had Laxus come back? The door opened and a woman drenched in rain water walked in. her waist length blonde hair clung to her like a wet blanket. She wore a long sleeved deep purple shirt which she had ripped to make a makeshift bandage, and black pants similar to Cana's.

She looked up and her blue eyes were cold, like they would suck the life out of you if they made contact. "Makarov." Her voice was colder than her eyes. Her eyes looked dead, and her voice sounded it. "I need him, where is he?" she whispered clutching her side. That's when Lucy saw the blood dripping from under her hands and in between her fingers.

"Master! She is really hurt!" Lucy said and Makarov hopped off the banister. His eyes never met hers, his were filled with pain and regret, but he would not let her see. "Where is he master…?" she pleaded. He opened his mouth to speak but his regret stopped him from saying anything. "Where is he?" she asked trying not to take the looks the wrong way." Where is he? Where is Laxus?" she asked frantically. That's when it hit Lucy, Laxus and Luna…were most likely a little more than friends.

"He isn't here Luna-sama." happy said and wiped his eyes, happy had started crying. Luna's shoulders shook as she cried. Luna fought to get to her feet. "But his coat…his coat is still here…so he must be coming back…" Luna said and the tears continued to fall. Luna fought her way to the stairs. Natsu ran over to help her get up them but she smacked him. Her hurt, angry eyes made him look away.

His shoulders shook as well as he saw her sharp teeth bared at him. The red mark on his face stung more than it should have. "You taught him that…" Natsu said as she turned and forced her own way up the stairs. She reaches for the next railing but her hand froze and trembled. "Taught him what? How to be a fool? No one needed to teach him that." She said as she grasped the railing and drug herself further up the steps. "The dragon slayer magic! You taught him that, didn't you?!" Natsu yelled and all eyes were on her now. She laid her cheek against the banister and sighed.

"I taught him none of it, and you know this. I am the lightning dragon slayer, but I taught him nothing. Makarov told you why he has the powers he has. Now please…just leave me be. I have to find him…I need him." She said as she forced herself to stand and she walked slowly and very off balanced, over to his room. She opened the door and removed the coat from the hook beside the door.

She closed the door and wrapped his coat around her. "We will help. I promise you, Miss Luna. We will get you to him." Lucy said and the guild turned to her. "But that will have to wait. Remember we are going to take down one of the dark guilds. And the strongest of our members are needed. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Luna, I need you all to go." Makarov said and they nodded.

"I'm going to go home before I go anywhere. Come get me tomorrow, I'm exhausted and I need to tend to my wounds once more." Luna said and tried to stand on her own. She hit her knees and freed grasped her hand and helped her up. Bixlow pulled her up by hooking his hands under her arms. She looked up at them with shock on her features.

Evergreen smiled at her. "Laxus was special to us as well, he was our friend, but he is even more special to you, so even though you are my beauty rival, I will help you, because I think you were special to him as well." She said and Luna smiled.

She looked at the three and nodded. "Thank you…" she said and Bixlow grinned. "I'm just in cause your hot." He said and Luna turned and placed her hand on his shoulder. "And you can scat because I'm not interested." She said and electricity crackled with her touch. Bixlow's jaw dropped and he fell over backwards. "Quite the shocking touch ya got there." He said as he hit the ground.

Freed and evergreen sighed as they walked Luna home, leaving Bixlow on the ground in the guild. "See you later, Luna!" Lucy called out and Luna looked behind her. Luna smiled. "Who is that girl?" Luna asked. "That's Lucy, she's a newbie. But she beat the mess out of Bixlow." Evergreen said with a smirk.

"She's got a kind heart, but isn't very smart when it comes to who cares for her, even when they are right in front of her. One day she will see him…" Luna said and Evergreen cackled. "You're a hopeless romantic." She laughed. Luna cut her eyes towards Evergreen. "And you need to get over yourself and stop turning the guys to stone, Medusa." Luna quipped.

Evergreen blushed and looked away. Freed sighed as he opened the door to her apartment. "Freed, I think Mira likes you. Evergreen if you keep turning Elfman to stone, he is going to hate you." Luna said and slammed her door shut behind her, leaving the two at the door with blushes.

She turned around and her mood darkened. "so you have come to finish me off huh?

/the next morning\\

Erza and Lucy made their way to Luna's apartment early that morning. Lucy was surprised by the look of the place. It was tiny and was located in the center of town. Lucy reached up to knock on the door, but the door creaked open under the slightest of touches.

"Luna? We are coming in…" Erza called out. They walked in and frowned. The place was a huge mess. Erza narrowed her eyes. It appears as if a massive struggle had occurred. "Lucy, keep your guard up." She said and Lucy nodded as Loke appeared beside her. "This doesn't feel right. I will check that room over there. Loke you check that one. And Lucy you check the one at the end of the hall." Erza said and they nodded.

Erza quietly opened the door to the kitchen and she looked around, it too, was a mess. There was no sign of Luna in there so she went to go check with Loke. He confirmed her suspicion that Luna wasn't there either. They were beginning to talk over what could have happened when Lucy opened the door that lead from the bathroom to the bedroom and she screamed.

Loke and Erza quickly made their way back there. Lucy stood in the room frozen in shock. Erza looked around and she took in the horrifying state of the room. Written in blood on the walls was:

Luna the dragon slayer is now mine. If you want her, come get her, or die trying.

Erza clenched her fists and slammed her fist into the wall. Loke tried to comfort Lucy but the tears in her eyes wouldn't leave. She walked away from him and crouched below the writing on the wall. She shoved the debris from that area and carefully lifted the coat. She dusted it off and draped it over her arm as she strode out. "Come on Erza, we can't let them hurt her. Not when I promised her that we would help her find him. What if he comes looking for her?" Lucy said and Erza looked at Lucy and nodded. Loke smiled and closed his gate.

They ran straight back to the guild. Makarov sat on the bar as he usually did and smiled at them when they came in, but the smile vanished when he saw the coat draped over Lucy's arm. "What happened?" he asked. "Someone took her. They wrote in her blood on the wall that they have her, and that if we want her, we have to come get her, or die trying." Lucy said and handed the coat to Makarov.

"Get your group and go meet with the others that are going with you. I will find out what happened to her, and I will get her back." He said and they hesitantly nodded. "Please find her master." Lucy said and they departed.

As soon as they were gone Makarov dropped his head into his hands. "We have to save her…" he said and Mira walked over to him. "Can we contact Laxus? He needs to know…" she said and he looked up at her. "There is no way to contact him. And if I could, I wouldn't. Because I doubt he would help us after I banished him." Makarov said and Mira frowned. "Without him, she is nothing. And without her, he is nothing. They need each other. If she were gone for good…that would make his punishment so much worse than if you had resigned. He would have felt awful had you resigned, but if she were to die…" Mira trailed off, a sorrowful look on her face.

Makarov sighed and turned to her. "If I need his assistance, I will call for him." Makarov said and Mira nodded, she knew she couldn't sway his decision. His mind was made up, if all else fails. Laxus would be the first to know.

/weeks later\\

Makarov still hadn't found who'd taken Luna and it disturbed him greatly. He sighed. It was time for the s-class promotion trial. He glanced to the doorway and sighed in relief as Natsu and his group strolled in the doorway. "Oracion seis is gone?" he asked and they smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

He nodded, then noticed the blue haired girl accompanying them. "And who might you be?" he asked with a raised brow. Wendy stammered and Carla sighed. "This is Wendy, the air dragon slayer. We would like to join your guild." Carla said and he nodded.

The day was going by just fine and no one had asked about Luna yet so he didn't have to break the hearts of the girls he promised that he would find her. "We leave for Tenrou Island tomorrow for the s-class exams." Makarov announced and the group grinned.

Makarov's thoughts drifted elsewhere though. He wasn't focused on the s-class exams, he was focused on how Laxus would react to finding out Luna was gone. He could remember how she used to follow him around. He smiled when he thought of the day she had become s-class. Laxus had been proud of her.

/flashback\\

Makarov watched as Luna was getting promoted. He smiled; the girl was strong despite being 16 at the time. Laxus had gotten s-class the year before and he strode over to meet her, his cocky, jerk-like attitude still on full.

"Luna. Good job." He said, surprising Makarov. Luna grinned and ran circles around the taller blonde. He smiled a half smile and she stopped running around him. She walked around in front of him and narrowed her eyes. "How can you even hear? Your music is so loud." She said and Laxus looked surprised.

"My music is turned down…" he said and she blinked. She hesitantly reached up and grasped his headphones and placed them over her own ears. Laxus blinked and looked away, a layer of pink dusting his cheeks. "Gotta be grabby." He said with more attitude than it needed but Luna didn't care, she was loving his music. Makarov and Mira looked at the two in interest. "Hmm. Seems like Laxus can care for someone other than himself." Mira said and Makarov looked at her and nodded.

She grinned up at him and removed the headphones from her head and placed them back on his while standing on her tippy toes since it was hard to reach because he was much taller than she was. Laxus huffed and looked away but she just smiled brightly. He glanced at her and looked away again, his cheeks pink once more.

"Why do you smile at me like that?" he asked and she looked at him, utterly confused. "Like I am special or something…its weird." He said and she laughed, causing him to look at her. "What?" he huffed. "It's because you are special! You are really special, just because you are who you are." She laughed and made a break for Makarov, leaving Laxus confused. He huffed once more and smirked as he adjusted his head phones and shoved his hands into his pockets before he strolled off like nothing mattered.

/End flashback\\

Makarov knew there was something about that girl that interested Laxus. Who would have known that they would be pretty much best friends, although Laxus would never admit it. They had a rivalry that was like Gray and Natsu's, but theirs held more meaning than who was stronger, theirs showed the other who was willing to give in for the sake of the other.

/elsewhere\\

He was making his way to Tenrou Island; he felt the need to pay his respects to Mavis. She had been the founder of Fairytail and he felt that even though he was no longer a member, he still needed to do so. He adjusted the hood that rested upon his head.

He felt a pulse of that oh-so-familiar power. He wondered what had happened for him to send out his power. He narrowed his eyes, he was the only one Makarov's power was picked up by. He grit his teeth and took off quickly, something was wrong. A static shock went through him and it gave him chills. This was really bad then, he guessed as he quickly made his way to Tenrou Island.


	2. lost, found, lost, and found again

Natsu hit the ground and Lucy watched as the rest of her friends fell as well. Hades' mocking words filled their ears. His power shook them to the core. Natsu could only watch as hades readied himself to attack once more. Hades continuously sends bullets of dark energy at Natsu and everyone watches in fear as their friend is going to die, but something shot by, struck hades and destroyed the dark bullets. A crackling noise filled the area, static power resonating from the area in front of Natsu.

"L-Laxus…" Natsu said and couldn't have been happier to see the older male. "So, Natsu, is this the geezer who took out gramps?" Laxus asked and Natsu nodded. "Why are you here?" Gray asked, voicing the question the group all had in their minds.

"I came to pay my respects for the founder, Mavis, but I felt something was up. And what do I find?" he asked with a smirk, "an old geezer wiping the floor with all of ya." He said and froze as hades snorted arrogantly. "Who knew Makarov would have such a mouthy grandkid." Hades said and Laxus smirked.

"It ain't really me you gotta worry bout old man." Laxus said and ran a hand through his hair. "Little Miss Luna of Fairytail is sure to arrive any moment now and wipe the floor with you a hundred times better than I ever could." Laxus said and the old man laughed, making Laxus' cocky façade falter.

"You mean the lightning dragon slayer Luna? Don't tell me you can't sense the energy that is powering this ship." The old man said with a laugh and Laxus' features took on a darkness that Natsu comprehended well. Laxus attacked hades in a fit of rage.

Lucy and Erza heard hades' victorious retort from where they sat. Erza shook with fear and anger when she heard the female scream echo throughout the air ship. Laxus' rage became physical, it was chilling, and Natsu could barely breathe as Laxus fought. His power was that devastating.

Laxus finished and fell into the hole in the floor. Natsu felt the energy pulsate within him. He crackled with electric power, yet at the same time burned with his own flames. He began his onslaught and Laxus grinned despite being unable to move, he'd been hit with the Amaterasu.

/happy panther Lilly and Carla.\\

They crawled through the ventilation ducts to try and find the power source of the ship. Happy came to a stop over a vent, which had a purple glow emanating from within. He also heard the crackle of electricity from below. "I think this is it…it looks like it's…alive…" happy said and they dropped down into the room.

The Purple Heart was the first thing the saw, and then the golden glow behind them caught their eyes. Happy began to cry as he realized what the glow was. "Miss Luna!" he exclaimed and ran over to her. Her blue eyes barely opened and she smiled a smiled that was half dead.

"Happy…you found me…" she said and happy looked at the metal restraints that held her to the generator. "So you are powering the ship…" Carla concluded. "Destroy the heart, save whoever else is here. Please. Don't worry about-"she began but a sudden jolt of electricity swept through her. A heart-wrenching scream ripped from her throat.

"Miss Luna!" Happy screamed as she dropped her head. Happy looked up at her and her tears splashed his face. "Miss Luna?" he asked, wiping the tears from his face. She was biting her lip and the tears just kept falling despite her trying to get them to stop. "What's wrong Miss Luna?" happy asked and she looked at him with fear filled eyes.

"He is here…why is he here?" she asked and happy froze. "Laxus…is he ok?" happy asked. She shook her head. "His power…all of it is gone." She sobbed and as panther lily held hades' troops off, happy began prying at the cylindrical metal objects that held her hands and feet in place and connected her to the large machine behind her with wires.

Happy's tears fell everywhere as he pried off the cylindrical cuffs. One broke and she freed her hand from it. She weakly began prying at the one on her other hand as happy pried the ones on her legs off. She hit her knees and the generator sparked and stopped working.

Happy and Carla worked on destroying the Purple Heart, while Luna strode weakly over to the doorway where panther lily was fighting. "She's free!" one of the troops yelled and they all faced her. They all froze and looked at her. "I don't very much like being used as a battery." She said and they cowered back. She held out one hand and placed her pointer finger and thumb to her lips and with a twitch of the eyebrow, showed them the lightning dragon's roar.

/with Laxus and Fairytail\\

Laxus lay there, weak and unable to move. He knew Natsu and the others could take him now. He smiled, despite the pain he was in. that smile vanished when he felt the familiar shock of her magic. He began to laugh, causing the others above to look down at him.

Lucy looked at him curiously, same with Gray, Wendy, and Erza; Natsu was busy holding off hades. A thump was heard and everyone had turned away from him. He hadn't even seen her and yet he knew she was here. Her power crackled and he knew she was readying herself for an extreme attack. But then her power vanished and she hit the ground by him.

"Luna!" he called to her as she lay limp on the ground across from him, and the black mark on the left side of her chest stopped glowing as her magic energy drained. He felt the magic energy of the others return and he felt some of his come back, but only enough to where he would feel it. He still couldn't move, but he saw her force herself to her hands and knees and she made her way to him.

She sat on her knees and grinned at him weakly. "You came for us." She said with a grin that bared her heart for all to see, she then placed her hand on his shoulder and transferred her remaining energy to him. She grinned as she fell. Despite his pain he lunged to grasp a hold of her before she hit the ground.

She closed her eyes and smiled at him as he pulled her close. He propped himself up against a pile of rubble and pulled her into his lap, he was going to get her out of this hole the moment he could stand. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a weak hug. "I thought you were never going to come near the guild members again, but you did. You came to help us. You saved me." She said and he frowned.

"I didn't save you…I didn't save anyone. I was a distraction. That's all I was. Natsu saved everyone up there." He said and she grinned at him with that look in her eyes like she held only for him. "You still smile at me like that…why?" he asked and she laughed.

"Because you are my friend and you are the only one I will smile like that for." She said and he chuckled, instead of huffing like he always would. She transferred the rest of her magic to him and he felt his power come back. He felt the fear of the others above and lunged from the hole, pulling Luna out with him. He set her by Lucy and he lunged for hades, which was beating the mess out of Natsu once more. He punched hades then told them it was their turn.

They took him out and he went and sat by Luna with his legs crossed. They defeated hades then turned to Luna and Laxus. "Miss Luna!" Lucy screeched with tears in her eyes. "Luna…" Gray and Natsu said with relieved looks. Erza wiped her eyes and looked away from Luna. "Looks like the guild missed you." Laxus said and smirked at Luna.

Gray helped Luna to her feet and she limped over to him. "It wasn't me they missed, only Natsu knows me as well as you do." She said with a sincere smile. "Only because Luna is like his older sister." Erza added. "You all missed me? Even after that stunt I pulled at home?" he asked and they nodded.

Makarov and the others appeared and the thunder gang glomped Laxus, shoving Luna to the side in their excitement. Makarov glared at Laxus, but was inwardly glad that Laxus had come to the rescue. Even though it wasn't his plan to get him to come, but it got them help.

Makarov began to scold Laxus, but turned and saw Luna frowning while her gaze lingered on Laxus. He sighed as he watched her stand a few feet from him and looks at him like he was her lifeline. "Luna, accompany me back to camp." He said and she nodded. "Hai sir." She said and Laxus glanced over at her confused. He shrugged as he got up with the help of his old team.

They trudged along back to camp; no one realized that Luna and Makarov had lagged behind when hades called his name. Luna stood by him and glared at the man that lay in the rubble. "Then you girl…you finish me off. Since the boy won't do it." He said and she scoffed. "You aren't worth my time geezer. You sent all of your guys to hunt me like an animal, but that didn't break me. You can't break me, but returning home and finding out that my best friend since childhood was gone, Banished for being a fool? That will kill me inside worse than being driven through with a blade would. You will never break me down, you deserve to suffer, but I'm just going to leave you were you are so you can rot away like the shit you are." She hissed and with a glare at the old man beside her, they began their walk to camp.

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and grit her teeth. Makarov looked up at her and sighed. "Luna…you have to understand…" he began but she turned to him and his words caught in her throat. "I do understand gramps…I understand your reasoning, I truly do. But I really want to understand why they take priority over me, why he wanted to take out the guild, there are a lot of things I want to understand his reasoning for. I understand you, but not him. I want to understand him…and I want to be the one he cares for…I've admired him all my life. He was always so strong, he uses my magic better than I do… he is so strong…" she said and Makarov was at a loss.

"He is an idiot." He said simply, and she jerked her head towards him. Her cheeks burned red and her fist clenched over her heart. She was angered by his words. "And I can justify that." He said and she looked at him confused. "You are standing here, spilling all this to me, his grandfather. You hold him high above yourself, but are too fearful to tell him so. I would say you are an n idiot as well, but you are way smarter than he is." Makarov said and Luna's eyes became downcast.

"You surprised me more than anyone in the guild, Luna. When I banished his father, Laxus became cold and cared for no one but himself…" Makarov said and Luna glanced at him as the small smile crossed his face. "When you were sixteen you passed the s-class exams. You were the first and only person I saw him congratulate for succeeding. He meant a lot to you, even then. You got beneath that hard exterior of his and tried to get to know him." Makarov said and Luna bit her lip.

"He always chooses them over me. He formed a group with them and not me…he didn't even invite me to go training with them. He abandoned me, but he still means everything to me, because I grew up by his side…" she said and the tears fell free as her hands rested over her aching heart. Makarov chuckled and she looked at him with glossy eyes.

"He let you touch him." Makarov said and she blinked. "What?" she asked. "He let you touch him…he never willingly lets anyone touch him, his team does it because they have almost always been at his side. But you were there from the start." Makarov said and Luna's eyes drooped a little in her realization. "Even as little children who went on adventures and teased each other about everything, you were by his side. Even as teenagers who duked it out for fun and stole the others headphones to talk about their music, you were there. And now, when he needs you most, you're still here. And I believe you will always be there for him." Makarov said and Luna's eyes went wide.

"But will your friendship ever become anything more? I cannot tell you if it will or not, you must find that out for yourself." He said then smirked at her with a glint in his eyes. She blinked in confusion at the look he gave her. "Who knows, maybe one day you will be a Dreyar as well." Makarov said with a laugh, her jaw dropped and her face went red.

Laxus glanced back at his grandfather who was talking with Luna, he was curious as to what they were talking about, from the looks on their faces, it must be serious. He frowned and turned back to face his former team who were chattering away happily. "KYAAAAAA!" Luna screamed and everyone turned around. "Is everyone alright? Erza asked. When Laxus saw her face he laughed.

"So gramps is prying upon personal stuff, eh?" he asked with a smirk. Luna blushed deeper and began to fidget. "Umm…ano…" she stammered and Laxus smirked, he hit the nail straight on the head. The others were curious until Erza became drill sergeant and was ordering everyone onwards. Laxus took one last glance at her and unexpectedly met her eyes. She blushed and looked away. He furrowed his brows but turned around and decided not to dwell on it.

When they returned to camp Wendy began healing everyone, but he sat on the ground with Gildarts. He was talking to Gildarts when Luna walked out. She now wore a blue tank top that matched the color of her eyes and stopped at the base of her ribs and showed off the tattoo that was nearly identical to his, but stretched across both arms just to drop down in tribal markings down her left ribs and circle her blue Fairytail mark to make it stand out against the black of the other tattoo, she wore black short shorts that showed the tattoo of a very detailed golden dragon that was outlined in black wrapping around her right leg, and she wore heels similar to Cana's, but the thing that caught his eye the most, the coat she had wrapped around herself, it was his.

Gildarts raised a brow from his seat next to him. "You keep staring and she is going to notice, y'know." He said and Laxus glared at him. "Shut it you old fart." Laxus grumbled and Gildarts looked like Laxus had just struck him with lightning. Elfman's jaw dropped and his eyes began to wander. "If you keep staring I'm going to fry you." Laxus threatened with a glare towards Elfman, who straightened up quickly.

Evergreen looked about ready to pummel him when she draped herself over Laxus' shoulders and began prattling on about the bad things Elfman had done to her while he was gone. Laxus raised a brow. "Since when did you two-?" he asked, trailing off when he saw Erza walk off in the direction Makarov had just gone. He decided it was time to go have a chat with his gramps.

Erza had begun defending his actions, and he listened as he shot down her pleas. He noticed Luna sitting at the base of the boulder gramps was on, wrapping his coat tightly around her as the tears streamed down her face every time Makarov and Erza disagreed over him. His eyes lingered on her and the way she cried, cried for him, made him realize how much he meant to his younger blonde friend.

He frowned as he propped himself against the tree. "he has every right to feel that way." He said and Erza looked at him in shock. Luna looked up at him and bit her lip, the tears falling even quicker now. "I just came to say I'm going to take my leave now." He said and Luna choked on her tears. "Hey gramps." He said and the old man turned his face to look at him. "I had to see it…just this last time…that disapproving look." Laxus said and turned to walk away.

Luna fought to her feet and ran at him. Her arms circled his waist and her face collided with his back. Laxus was shocked at her actions. "Please don't go…" she sobbed and he glanced at her from over his shoulder. He could only see the top of her blonde head but he knew she was crying even more now. He pried her arms from his waist and turned to face her. "You know I have to, I'm unwelcome here." He said and she fisted her hands in his shirt and looked up at him with pain filled eyes.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her small frame, she was his friend…he couldn't just walk away. "Please…don't go. Stay with me…I- ah..." she began but a loud noise echoed throughout the area. Her head jerked up and fear jolted through her body. She released him and her whole body shook and her eyes went wide with fear. "d-d-d-d…." she stammered, her whole body shaking in fear.

"What is it Luna?" Erza asked. Laxus didn't know what to do, he had never seen her this scared, not even as kids… her fear filled eyes met his and she broke the glance and took off towards camp, yelling a shaky, "we have to get to the others, fast." Behind her as she ran. They all followed her and when they got to camp they saw the dragon slayers staring at the sky, petrified in fear. The dragon showed itself and began its attack.

The dragon's roar made her tremble in fear. Makarov went into his titan form and told the fairies to leave, or else. They ran, all but Natsu and Luna. Luna stared on as Laxus made the others retreat. Natsu followed the others and she stood there in fear.

"We are dragon slayers! We show no fear! We will return." Natsu yelled as he was dragged away by Laxus, he had only agreed to go when he saw Laxus crying. He would return and she knew this. Her eyes narrowed and she charged up what was left of her lightning magic and she ran at Acnologia and made her way to his head only to drop kick him with her electric energy, then get swatted off his head and stomped on.

She forced herself to her feet again and covered her body in electricity. Laxus felt her energy and he turned around watched her helplessly. "Lightning dragon scythe!" she yelled and an electric scythe formed in her hands and she swiftly made her attack. She dodged Acnologia's every attack and managed to get close to him, just as she was about to strike her scythe vanished and she was hit by his tail. Laxus yelled her name as she collided with the unforgiving ground.

One by one the fairies returned when both Makarov and Luna were taken down. Natsu and everyone else gave their best attacks but they did no good. The dragon took flight. His dragon roar was quick and powerful. Everyone linked hands and began transferring their magic energy to Freed to try and form a protective barrier. Laxus had grabbed Luna's hand and she looked at him with a smile the smiled at everyone else. "We can do this." She said and they all nodded.

The dragon released his mighty roar and destroyed the entire island. Luna's magic had pulled her from her physical body, and she had become a spirit. She was dealt no damage by the blast, but she had to find them. She needed to get help.

She shot to the Fairytail guild in a burst of electric light. She burst through the doorway and the remaining members of the guild looked her way, but saw nothing. She was helpless if they couldn't see her. She looked around the guild for members who could see spirits but none were there. A rival guild had formed and was better than Fairytail was at the moment. Members of Fairytail disbanded, leaving little more than ten people there. She now knew who the true fairies were…the ones who were missing, and the ones who stayed despite what has happened.

She had seen the rain, the snow, those sunny days, and the dying of the leaves so many times… she no longer kept track of the time…it had felt like forever, and all she could think of was him and what would happen when everyone returned. Time seemed to go on forever, and she became lonely, she was losing hope…until she heard Ichiya's voice, he was saying something about tenroujima not being destroyed.

Jet, Droy, Bisca, Al, and others went to go see if what Ichiya had told them was correct. She only hoped it was. It was weeks before she felt a tugging sensation on her soul. She was excited, they had done it! She saw her body flicker, but she felt her faint heartbeat. That was it. She heard his voice, it was frantic. "Don't worry Laxus; even if I don't make it, I'm going to be fine." She whispered and her entire body flickered once. Then again. And again until her vision went dark and she felt cold. Then she felt warmth and wetness on her face. Her eyes shot open as air filled her lungs, and not from her own accord.

Her blue eyes were wide as she saw his mouth leave hers and the tears fall from his eyes. "L-Laxus…" she said weakly "Luna!" he exclaimed and hugged her to him tightly. "You weren't breathing…I was not kissing you. I was just trying to get you to breathe." He said after he cleared his throat. He was still hugging her to him though, she noticed with a raised brow. She reached up and wiped his tears away. "Why were you crying?" she asked and he laughed. "I was definitely not crying, I got your hair in my eyes while trying to save you." He said defensively.

"You saved her, who cares if you had ulterior motives…" Natsu said with a shrug and Laxus glared at him. "I was not! Shut up asshole!" he yelled and Luna laughed. "Calm it man i was just pointing out a fact. And dude, you were crying like a baby when you thought she was going to die." Natsu said and even Makarov chuckled this time. Laxus gave Natsu a dark look that spelled pain. "I'd say it were about time we got you all home to heal…"Al said and the group nodded.

"Umm there is kind of problem…some of us can't walk…" Luna said with a blush on her cheeks. Laxus got to his feet and he pulled Luna up with him. "I can't help you walk again, but I can carry you. You cannot object because who else here would you trust?" he said and she blushed deeper.

"Let's just go home…" she said and they all nodded. A quarter of the way home, her ability to move returned, but she was face down in the floor like Natsu and Gajeel, until Wendy used her troia spell. She glanced at Laxus; he looked deep in thought, staring out over the vast ocean, so she wouldn't bother him.

Laxus didn't miss the glance she had sent his way. He wondered why he had been sure it was him that saved her. "Luna." he called and she looked at him. He motioned for her to come over to him and she did. She leaned her back against the banister and held his old coat to her chest. "Why was it you who had saved me…I would have been perfectly fine, had you let me stop breathing completely…" she said and he clenched his fist.

"That's very selfish…" he growled. "And you aren't?" she asked angrily. He calmed down when she said that. His eyes dropped in his regret. "I saved you because I didn't want to lose you. You are my closest friend, I couldn't lose you." He said and she looked up at him with relieved eyes. She lunged from her place and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I would live, if only for you." She said and placed her cheek in the crook of his neck. A barely noticeable pink blush dusted his cheeks and he scoffed and turned his face away from her.

Happy grinned and hovered overhead. "Aww! Laxus is in looove!" he laughed and they two lightning wielders glared at him. They both pointed a finger at him and he dropped from the air when two jolts of their magic hit him. The boat rocked sharply and sent everyone tumbling over. Luna's eyes squeezed shut when her back hit the floorboards of the boat. A weight hit her and she opened her eyes and Laxus hovered over her, his hands on either side of her head and his knees on either side of her hips. Her face went red and she began to stammer. Both had blushes on their faces, but hers was going through every shade of red there was.

Natsu began laughing at the pair and when the boat evened out, he helped her up and they glared at Natsu. He held his hands up and his jaw dropped as the two of them zapped him at the same time. Bisca and Luna made their way to where the rest of the girls were hiding out away from the guys. "I wondered when the two of you would get together, I actually thought you two would get married far before I would." Bisca said and Luna hit the floor face first. "Let's hurry home…I can't handle this much longer…" she said and the others laughed.

/At the guild./

Macao tried to get Romeo to stop but he wouldn't. The moment his flames went out, the leader of the group made a move to attack with his sword, but someone sent him flying. The rest got their butts handed to them and Macao and the others looked to see Natsu and the others. Everyone was so happy they were back; they threw a party, despite their lack of monetary essentials. Luna fell to her knees and the tears fell…

"I watched…I watched as every day, someone else left. As Droy ate away his sorrows…As Romeo grew up and became cold…I watched as everything fell apart and I didn't do anything…Gomennasai… Gomennasai… Gomennasai…"she sobbed from her place on her hands and knees as her tears hit the floorboards of the guild hall. "Luna-Chan…that was you that day? You burst through the guild doors?" Romeo asked.

She nodded and hung her head low. "I couldn't find a way to communicate. I-i-i-I sat around and did nothing as you were beaten, abused, and driven into debt by that guild. Gomennasai!" she sobbed and Romeo yanked her off her knees. "You couldn't have done anything…it's not your fault, Luna-Chan…" he said and Macao nodded.

"But you are all home, safe and sound. Relax." Macao said and Luna looked around at everyone and stood and dusted her knees off. "Right…relax…" she said, wiping away her tears and smiling. She glanced around to try and find Laxus, but found he was no longer in the guild hall. She had one drink then she went home. She opened her door and to her surprise, everything was clean…

She went to her room and her gaze went straight to the wall, the blood written wall had been bleached and repainted. It was the calming blue it had once been. She stripped and wrapped a towel around her and prepared to go take a bath when she heard snoring from her bathroom. She cracked the door and in her tub, which was filled to the rim with bubbles and water, snoozed Laxus. Her eyebrow twitched.

"What the hell are you doing in my tub!?" she screeched and he cracked an eye open to look at her. "Oh…hey Luna. I thought I would stop by, being as I am not allowed at the guild hall." He said and stretched his torso coming completely out of the water. Her eye twitched again. "I'm going to ask again…Why are you in my tub!?" he shrugged and smirked at her. "I could get out if you want me to." He said nonchalantly. Her face went blood red as he made a move to exit the tub, without a towel in sight. "Ahh! Oh my god stop! Don't get out!" she screeched and covered her eyes her towel began to slip and she grabbed it quickly and ran out the bathroom but not before she threw a towel in there for him. "I would expect this from Natsu! But most definitely not you!" she screamed and he laughed from behind the door.

"I'm special so you aren't going to punish me are you? Wait…on second thought I might like being punished by you, especially when you are only in a towel." He said and she screamed. "I'm not going to punish you! I'm going to fucking kill you." She roared and he laughed. "kinky." She screamed again when he strode carelessly from her bathroom wearing only a towel. She grabbed her lamp and threw it at him before running to hide in her bathroom.


	3. Training days

Luna woke up the next morning on the floor. Her eye twitched. She glanced at her bed and saw Laxus sprawled out across her bed as if he hadn't had a moments sleep since he had been banished from the guild. They had been home about a week now and Laxus had stayed here every night. She grit her teeth as she noticed he took up the entire queen sized bed. And on second thought…how did he get in her bed without waking her?!

Her eyes drifted to his face and her eyes softened, he looked so at peace and worn out. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and left her bangs to frame her face. She turned to inspect the scar the dragon had created from its claw scraping her side when it stomped on her. It wasn't white like a normal scar, it was an angry looking pink scar and she knew it wasn't going to go anywhere soon.

She sighed and made her way out of her home, she didn't mind letting Laxus stay there, as long as he didn't trash the place like Natsu does. She had grown considerably taller over the past seven years. Out of everyone that was trapped there, she was the only one that changed. Now Laxus' coat didn't drag the ground when she walked. She smirked, she didn't look a day older than twenty one, but she was twenty eight now. How cool was that?

A thought shocked through her mind though…Laxus was thirty now…she shrugged, he still looked twenty three so who cares. Her eye twitched. She had one question though…where did the flirtatious attitude come from?!

She sighed as she entered the slightly run down guild holding the box to her chest. She saw Erza, Makarov, and Mira headed towards twilight ogre's guild. She shrugged and walked in. she passed by Wakaba, who stared at her tattoos in interest. "Why do you have tattoos like Laxus?" he asked and she smiled. "I was a thing we did, to be outstanding. We wanted acknowledgement for being different, yet the same all at the same time." She said and realization hit him.

"So it was like those tattoos people get when they have a lifelong bond that they know won't break?" he asked and Luna looked at him weirdly. "It signifies a bond yes…" she said and blushed lightly. "But nothing is lifelong…things happen and bonds break." She said but he chuckled as they walked to the opposing guild. "Your bond will prosper." He said with a wink.

"Now get in there and be a crowd pleaser." He said and she smirked. Luna kicked open the doors and the guild members turned to look at her. "What? Another fairy?" their master asked. One guy trembled. "Master! That's lightning Luna!" he whimpered and she raised a brow. "Apparently she tried to take on the dragon Acnologia alone and is still alive." One guy whispered. "I did…but I almost lost my life. I watched all of you as you tore my guild apart, beat and broke my guild members, and robbed them of all the money they had earned." Luna said and with every word lightning built up around her.

Wakaba and Macao stood outside and wondered how things were going on the inside. Wakaba grinned as he heard the familiar sound of the crackle of electricity. The entire guild began to glow and he grinned, Macao sighed. "So much for talking it out."

Luna happily skipped out of the guild and Mirajane, Erza, and Makarov followed with proud looks on their faces. "Turns out they paid us back, in full plus seven years interest." Luna chirped happily and the three behind her smiled.

"Oh hey Luna…did you hear?" Erza asked and she, Mirajane, and Luna stopped outside the guild. Luna looked at the two girls curiously. "Hear what?" she asked, curious as to what the other girls had to say. "Laxus is a fairy again." Mira said and the world faded around Luna. 'Huh?' she thought as the world came back into view. "How long ago did he get reinstated?" Luna asked her eye twitching.

"Umm…I think it was about a week ago, it wasn't long after we got back." Mira said and Erza noticed her change in mood. "What's wrong?" she asked. Luna growled in her throat and she stormed away. "That lying bastard has been staying with me, claiming the guild hasn't allowed him back!" she yelled angrily.

Mira and Erza smirked and walked away to the guild. There was going to be a huge mess in her apartment. Luna walked calmly to her door and quietly opened the door. Laxus was on her couch…watching TV…his feet propped up on her coffee table…she grit her teeth and her eye twitched.

She pounced the moment he looked out her window and away from being able to dodge. He looked surprised to see her flying at him in a lightning filled rage. Her hands wrapped around his throat and as she was going to throttle him a plate hit the floor in the kitchen and she heard Bixlow's laughter, Evergreen's scolding, and Freed apologizing.

Luna wanted to vanish at that moment. "You invited them in here?!" she hissed angrily. Laxus shook his head and shrugged. "They followed me here." He said and she buried her face in her hands. "Why are they here?" she whined. "Happy birthday Luna!" Bixlow called out and Luna's head shot up.

She looked at them and tears filled her eyes. "Aww man…please don't cry…I didn't mean to break your plate..." Freed said and Luna smiled at them. "Thank you… thank you so much…" she said and turned to Laxus. He smiled at her but her face darkened and her glare froze him in place.

"You think it's going to get you out of trouble?!" she growled and he held his hands up in surrender. "They made you a dragon cake." He said and turned his head away arrogantly. "You dirty lying asshole!" she screeched and the thunder tribe exited quick.

"You have been reinstated in the guild all this time and you came here and lied to me? You tricked me into letting you stay here because I thought you had nowhere to go!" she snapped. Laxus knew this was no time for games. "So what. I didn't want to stay at the guild. I wanted to be…nothing." He snapped and she frowned. "You wanted to be what?" she asked but he shoved her away and stood.

"What does it matter, it's nonsense anyways. You want me gone right? Then I'm gone." He said and she ran over to him and grabbed him by his shirt, he looked down at her and she looked up at him, her eyes burned with rage. "I never said I wanted you gone! I wanted to know why you didn't tell me you were reinstated." She said her grip on his shirt loosening and her hand lay flat on his chest.

"I matters…everything dealing with you matters…because it is about you. I worry about you. I just wanted you to know that." She said and she backed up and made a move to head for the couch but he grasped her wrist. She turned to him and she saw he was gritting his teeth.

"How much do you really care for me? Because every look you give me anymore…it's overwhelming. No one looks at me like that! Why is it you? Why are you the only one that has every looked at me like that…?" he asked, his voice loud, but not angry. "Gramps looked at me in a way like that, but it was different! If was a look one gives a family member gives another. My father never looked at me like that. Only gramps…and mom…mom looked at me almost the exact same way you are now! But your eyes…the look is so much stronger…" he said and his grip tightened on her wrist.

His eyes met hers and she felt the urge to cry. His eyes were so filled with emotion…confusion…anger…regret…pain… "Laxus…i…I'm not sure what to say…or more so how to say what I feel…" she said, her voice weak. He hit his knees and she crouched in front of him. "and everything you say…it comes out sounding like it was only meant for me…."he whispered and she smiled at him when he looked at her the tears in her eyes made her eyes look glossy.

"It is for you…everything I say…everything I do…the looks I give…only for you. Because, you mean everything to me. I would give my life to make you happy, Laxus." She said and his eyes widened a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back as he dwelled on the first time he had allowed her near him like this, which had actually ended up her kissing him.

/ flashback\\

Laxus sat on the second floor of the guild listening to his music, watching as the other members scurried about, having a good time. He frowned and scoffed audibly. He stood and started to make his way to his room, but a shock of gold lunged for him. He smirked and dodged her effortlessly.

"So, Laxus, wanna play lightning tag?" she asked and he smirked. "You mean like we did when we were younger? I'm going to win. I always did." He said with a shrug and she giggled happily. "You aren't supposed to be up here anyways." He said and she smirked at him. "Ji-ji told me I could so I could hang out with you." She said and he looked surprised.

He smirked and his magic engulfed him like hers engulfed her. She bounced quickly from wall to wall and he was actually surprised when she managed to tackle him, despite him dodging and trying to anticipate her movements. She had knocked him off the banister and straight onto Natsu's table. Natsu fell over backwards and Gray laughed at him until Erza hit him over the head. Then she turned to them.

"Oh…Laxus. It's you and Luna-chan…" she said and she smirked. Laxus lifted his head and stared at the girl who had her knees on either side of his waist and had his headphones on her ears, rocking her head to the beat of his music. His eye twitched. "That's what you wanted?" he growled and she raised a brow. "Kinda. But it was fun playing tag with you again." She said and he blushed and looked away with a glare at nothing.

She leaned forward and placed his headphones on his ears, he turned to look at her just as she was going to kiss him on the cheek. Her lips met his and she screamed a 'kyaaa' and fell off of the table with a thump. He shot up and looked over the table with a confused look. "Gomennasai Laxus-kun!" she squealed and hid her face. All he did was chuckle and make his way back to the second floor.

\\End flashback/

A knock on the door disturbed their musings. He stood and helped her up. She wiped her eyes and made her rumpled clothes look presentable. He opened the door to see the thunder tribe back. "We gotta leave for training soon." Evergreen said and Luna frowned at the floor. Laxus looked back at her and smirked. "Ja ne, Luna." he said but she hurried to the door and grabbed his arm. He turned to her a bit and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "You really like hugging me." He chuckled. "And you like driving me nuts." She said and made a move to kiss him on the cheek, but this time he intentionally caught her lips with his.

He broke the kiss and he smirked at her. "ja ne, Luna." he said once more, but in a tone that rumbled within his chest and made her heart race, ignoring the looks the thunder tribe was giving him, he walked out. He shut the door behind him. "KYAAAA!" she screamed as she fell over backwards onto her floor. Her fingertips were on her lips but her brain was fried and she rolled over face first in her floor. That was how Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Levy found her when they came to get her for training. "Eh?! Luna? You ok?" Lucy asked and Luna looked up at them embarrassed and red faced. "I don't know…" she muttered and Lucy rolled her over.

The fingertips of her left hand were still on her lips and she moved them only to speak. "My heart feels like it is going to float away without me…" she mumbled and Erza laughed. Juvia blinked. Then her face went dark. "That's how Juvia feels when Juvia looks at Gray-sama. Love rival…" she hissed in that creepy way that scared the crap out of Lucy.

That got Luna to glare at Juvia. "Love rival?!" she roared and towered over Juvia. "You stay away from him!I will rip you apart and feed you to Acnologia!" she roared and Juvia trembled. Lucy, Erza and Levy were speechless. "But Gray-sama is Juvia's…" she whimpered. The darkness vanished and Luna smiled.

"Gomennasai, I thought you were talking about Laxus." She said then the darkness returned. "All of you stay away from Laxus!" she snapped and then the evil vanished and was replaced by a happy, smiling Luna. Levy giggled. "You don't have to worry, Luna-sama. Levy is vying for Gajeel and Lucy has this ridiculous crush on Natsu." Erza said and the other two girls glared at her.

"Anyways the guys are waiting, let's go." Erza said and Luna packed her things and rushed everyone out of her house, but not before grabbing the cake the thunder tribe had left her. "Oh wow. That's amazing." Levy said and marveled at the design of the cake.

"It's supposed to be the dragon on my leg. They made it for me for my birthday." Luna said and the girls smiled. "They had no idea when my birthday was…" Luna said with a laugh. "Then how did they…Laxus." Lucy said and Luna nodded. "He tries to act like he doesn't care, but he does. It's just tough love I guess." She said with a smile. They made it to the resort and the first thing Luna did was put on a black swimsuit and lay out to tan a bit. She had fallen asleep and the girls woke her up to go to the room. They all went to the room and began drinking. Turns out Erza is an angry drunk…Juvia is a crybaby drunk…Levy is a happy drunk… Wendy obviously shouldn't drink…and Lucy is an affectionate drunk. Natsu looked around and saw Luna in the corner, still drinking.

"They took it from me, Natsu. I was sad so I started to drink…they took all the sake. I don't have the ability to hurt anyone at the moment. I am just too depressed." Luna said and Natsu frowned. "The thinker drunk. There is always one in the bunch." Levy said and Luna laughed.

"Not a thinker. A very good imaginer! And hopeful…but he won't be here…he ran off with the thunder tribe again. He always leaves Luna behind…smooch and run bastard." She whined and Lucy crawled over to Natsu. "Natsu…piggyback?" she asked. "no." he said and she climbed on his back anyways. "I have to use the bathroom, take me there Natsu." She said and the girls around the room began their 'yeah Natsu, take her. Do your best.'

Luna heard a voice from above and sighed when she saw Mavis sitting in the rafters, drinking as well. Mavis looked at her and smiled, apparently only certain people could see her. Natsu took off with Lucy and the others were severely drunk, so Luna stood and headed for the hot springs.

She slid into the springs after ditching her robe a few feet from the water's edge. She ran her fingers over the intricate tattoos that ran down her side to criss cross and show off her blue mark. She eyed the scar that was turning a deep grey, like the dragon's claws had been. She looked down at her right hip and saw the yellowish markings of the scratch her own dragon had given her. She sighed and pressed her fingers to her lips.

Her chest felt light and her lips tingled. His smirk appeared in her mind and she laughed softly and watched as the rest of the girls came out. "Eh?! Luna-Chan?" Lucy asked as she walked out. "Oh wow…you have a lot more tattoos than I thought…" Levy said and Erza nodded. Luna smiled and lifted her left leg out of the water to show them the intricate tribal tattoo on her thigh and the tribal band on her ankles. "You must really like tattoos…" Lucy said and Luna nodded. "I get a new one every year on my birthday. I have ever since I became s-class. The one on my thigh is the most recent. My birthday was a week ago." She said and they smiled.

"So is that why you and Laxus have matching tattoos and mark placement?" Erza asked with a smirk. Luna laughed softly. "Mark placement is a different story. Mine is a little lower than his…the rest of it…it was an agreement we had come to the year after I had become s-class. We would get matching tattoos to emphasize our marks and the pride we had in them. It is a bond that not even the thunder tribe have with him, and I do." She said and they smiled.

Lucy grinned. "So you looove him!" she giggled. Luna smiled and nodded. "I do...but if it gets out I will make sure none of you leave this hot spring. I don't want the entire world knowing my business before it is official." She said and the group looked surprised. "you are the first person in Fairytail to actually admit something like that out loud…you realize that, right…?" Levy asked and the others nodded.

Luna shrugged. "What would it matter, never admitting it to yourself is worse than never admitting it to them. You live in denial. I had a crush on Laxus the moment I saw him." Luna said with a grin. "We were five and Makarov was introducing me to the guild. He ran out and began talking to Makarov and I clearly remember blushing really red when he turned to me. He started talking to me and I fainted." Luna laughed.

"I also heard he has been living with you since we came home." Lucy said with a mischievous look in her eyes. Luna's eye twitched. "So does everyone know this now?" Luna whined. "Pretty much. Evergreen likes to gossip." Levy said with a shrug. Luna sighed and nodded. "Yeah…he is living with me. But only after the first night we were back I couldn't find him at the guild." She sighed then looked at them, crossing her arms.

"I couldn't find him, so I went home. My door was open, but I always leave it open because in usually too tired to fiddle with keys. I go to my room; I'm looking forward to a nice hot bath. So I'm standing there, in a towel and he was passed out in my bath tub. Imagine my reaction when he asked me if I wanted him to get out. He was going to, with me standing there…" Luna said her eye twitching.

"Smart ass. I asked him why he was in my tub and he asked if I wanted him to get out. He was finally out of my bathroom, and not completely naked and I was scolding him for acting like Natsu, and he has the gall to ask me if I was going to punish him while only in a towel. He is so damn cocky it gets on my nerves." Luna complained, but her eyes softened. "But…when I got out of the bath, he was asleep on my bed. He looked so helpless and vulnerable. He looked like a child who was just too tired to care where he fell over and went to sleep. I can't help but care for him when I'm the only one who sees the side of him that I see…" Luna said and the other girls smiled.

"With the way you talk of him, it gives me hope that maybe the rest of the guys aren't that much of an ass when you get to know them." Levy laughed. "haha, Gajeel-san?" Luna asked and Levy squealed and her hands covered her face. Luna snorted. "It's not hard to catch onto those small things when you are like me. I'm a romance novelist! I live to write about this stuff." She cheered then her head dropped. "But Laxus calls me a pansy ass for writing about it…" she said, her ego deflated.

"Speaking of him living with you…why were you in the floor when we found you?" Juvia asked. Luna blushed and sunk into the water. "Ano…uh…we were arguing…and then uh…we made up…and umm. I hugged him as he was about to leave and I was going to kiss him on the cheek…but he turned to look at me and uhh…" she trailed off and her face flushed deep red. "Then I fainted and woke up face down on the floor." She said and looked anywhere but at them.

"You two remind me of Natsu and me." Lucy said and began telling them of hers and Natsu's nonexistent relationship, and how she had followed him home, just for him to be at her house asleep when she got home. "He likes you a lot Lucy-chan." Luna said with a smile, then she narrowed her eyes and glared at the water disdainfully. "What is it with him and Laxus and breaking into my place and eating my food and running my bills through the roof though!?" she huffed angrily. Lucy laughed then dropped into the water when she heard something.

"I bet it's the guys…" she said after Erza had thrown Kunai at the fence. Luna smiled and stepped out of the hot spring. "I'm going to call it a night. We have training to begin on tomorrow." She said and grabbed the coat she had taken from Laxus and wrapped it around her like a robe. She smirked. He was not going to like how she had been using the coat, it had been his favorite.

She walked into the room and began to get dressed. She pulled on her underclothes, then pulled on a pair of black pajama pants and a yellow tank top. "Oyasumi, Mavis-sama." She said as she sat on her tatami mat. Mavis looked surprised that she could see her. "Oyasumi…fairy-san." Mavis said. Luna smiled. "My name is Luna, Mavis-sama, Luna sparks. Thank you for saving us." She said and Mavis smiled whole heartedly. "You're welcome, Lightning Luna." Mavis said and Luna smiled softly. "Arigatou. If you hadn't saved us…I never would have been able to tell Laxus how I feel. The next time I see him, I will." Luna said and Mavis looked surprised. "Laxus…Dreyar…?" she asked and Luna nodded.

"That boy is a mess, His grandfather too." Mavis giggled and smiled at Luna. "I will keep them in check, Mavis-sama." Luna said with a grin. Mavis giggled once more. Luna smiled as she lay down and snuggled into his coat. It smelled of him and she liked that. It made her feel as he were always at her side, even though he was not. Her eyes slid shut and she succumbed to her exhaustion.

\\With the other girls outside/

"So what is the back story on Luna? I've never heard anyone talk about her or her past…" Lucy asked. Erza frowned at this. "Makarov found her when she was five; she had just witnessed her parents murder...no one knows who did it. But they had stolen some rare and expensive lacrima from her parents. Only Luna knows what type of lacrima they were, and only Luna knows what the person looked like." Erza said and Levy frowned. Lucy looked devastated.

"but she is so happy...and friendly despite that..." Lucy said and Erza nodded. " it doesn't stop her nightmares though. She sees the man's face every night and his voice chills her to the bone. Her parents knew of the gift the lightning dragon had bestowed upon her. The dragon had found her at two. She trained her for three years. Her parents allowed her to see the dragon because Luna was a weak child. They knew this, the dragon knew this and the dragon had chosen Luna, because she had the spirit of lightning, but not the ability to wield it. Luna loved her dragon just as much as her family. And one day she had come home and found a man in her home...and her parents dead. She ran back to her dragon...only to find someone had drained hey of her dragon energy and inflicted a fatal wound upon her. The dragon forced her to go to Fairytail, and to ask for a Makarov Dreyar." Levy said and Lucy looked about to cry.

Lucy wiped her eyes and got out of the spring, Erza and Levy doing the same. Juvia followed soon after. They re-entered their room to find Natsu hugging Luna. She had fallen asleep, crying to him. He looked up at Lucy and the others and he had been crying as well. He set Luna back on her tatami mat and stood. " Luna was having her nightmares again. When I find the Bastard that hurt nee-chan that way...I'm going to kill him." Natsu said and Luna looked up at him when he said that.

She smiled a broken smile. " you reminded me of Laxus, Natsu-kun." She said weakly and Natsu turned to her confused. " he told me the same thing when he witnessed me and my nightmares. Arigatou, Natsu-nii." She said and lay back down.

Lucy ran to Natsu and hugged him tightly." You can do it Natsu; you can save her from her fears. End her suffering please!" Lucy sobbed into his chest. His resolve broke and he hugged her tightly. " we need to go to sleep, would you like to walk me to my room, Lucy?" He asked and she nodded. Erza and Levy sat by Luna and patted her shaking shoulders. " are you going to be ok, Luna?" Levy asked. " his face...it it's still ingrained in my mind after all these years. Their faces spattered by blood and contorted in fear...their faces are still there too. Why can't I get their faces from my mind?" She sobbed and Levy hugged her gently.

" maybe it's to give you purpose, to give you revenge...maybe you will see the man again and you will end him, justifiably." Levy said and Luna looked at her. " what do you mean? I may not recognize him..." She said. " people don't change, Luna, they just get older. They will still look alot alike, despite being older. You will recognize him. You will fear him; you will know when you see him." Levy said and stood. " now how about we go back to sleep? We have training to get to tomorrow." Levy said with a smile.

/Two months later…\\

Luna cradled the Exceed in her arms. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Luna said hugging the small grey and white cat. "Yosh…yosh… I think I'm ok…" the cat said. She looked at her white paws and her white belly and to the white tip of her tail. "I'm ok…" the cat said confused. "My name is Luna. I'm terribly sorry I zapped you out of the sky…" Luna said setting the cat down and dropping her head.

"Luna sparks?" the cat asked and she nodded. "I was looking for you!" the cat said then pounced happily on Luna. "You remember me right? Yosh yosh…" the cat asked and Luna's eyes teared up. "Daisy?!" she exclaimed happily and hugged the cat. The cat grinned happily.

Erza, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia watched the exchange in wonder. "Do all dragon slayers have an exceed?" Lucy asked and Luna frowned. "We don't HAVE exceeds, we gain lifelong partners and friends...every other dragon slayer I have met has an exceed. My Daisy-bug here went missing when I joined the guild." Luna said happily as Daisy snuggled to her.

"So what type of magic do you use, Daisy?" Luna asked and Daisy grew to about the size of panther lily and wielded twin chokuto's. "Weapons requip magic in an exceed? Wow! That's so cool!" Luna squealed. Daisy changed back and landed on her shoulder.

"So who wants to train with me so I'm not training alone and shocking anyone else out of the sky?" Luna asked with a nervous scratch to the back of her neck. Erza stepped forward and re-quipped into her lightning empress armor. Luna grinned. "Daisy-chan, I'm going all out, so you may want to hop off my shoulder." Luna said and Daisy flew over and landed by Carla.

Electricity crackled from Luna's body and Daisy watched her in awe. "Be prepared, Erza-san." Luna said and in a flash of light scales covered her skin, her skin turned gold and shiny, and a tail of lightning formed as well as golden horns. Her teeth sharpened and her eyes went pure white. "Wow…she entered dragon force way faster than Natsu, Gajeel, or Laxus have ever done." Levy said and Lucy and Juvia nodded. Wendy was awestruck. "This is dragon force?" she asked and watched as Luna moved faster than she could comprehend.

Luna sent Erza flying then appeared above her with almost clear wings of lightning. She reared her arms up and sent Erza speeding towards the ground. Erza flipped midair and when she hit the ground she used the momentum from the quick fall to propel herself straight back up and look for a weakness on Luna's dragon force. She saw it as Luna crossed her arms over the hollow point in her ribs a lot. Erza smirked and aimed a well-placed punch there. Erza landed softly while Luna hit the ground a few feet away on her stomach.

She struggled to her hands and knees and coughed up blood all over the sand. Her dragon force receded and she laughed as blood dribbled down her chin. She looked at Erza and grinned, despite her pain. "You found the dragon's weakness. Only one other person has ever found it that I know of, and they killed my dragon by hitting her there. The underbelly of a dragon is soft…It isn't protected by hard scales like the rest of the body. Good job Erza on noticing that." Luna said and Wendy ran over and healed her.

"Are you better now?" Erza asked and she nodded. Luna grinned. "I'm not giving you a cheap shot this time Erza." Luna said and re-entered dragon force. Natsu rubbed his stomach warily. "Luna why did you never warn me about that?!" he yelled and she laughed. "Because you have gotten your scales, but you haven't gone full dragon force yet." She taunted and he dead-panned.

This time actual wings sprouted from her back and scaled armor covered her abdomen and her tail of lightning became more solidified, golden armored gauntlets formed over her hands and feet and her horns glistened in the light. "What is that?" Lucy asked and Luna grinned. "This excels the dragon force ability. This is the dragonoid form, where the slayer becomes half dragon. The next step is all out dragon." Luna said and gave Erza a wicked sharp toothed grin. She reared her head back and released a powerful lightning dragon roar.

Erza spun her spear and sliced right through it. Luna appeared behind Erza and swiped at her with her with her clawed gauntlets. The gauntlets didn't touch her but Erza still felt the electricity go through her armor. Erza deflected a second hit from Luna and aimed an armored punch to Luna's chest plate. She kept hitting at it until it cracked. Luna jumped away from her then lunged for her with lightning fast speeds. Luna's fist made contact with Erza's face, but at the same time Erza's fist went through her chest plate and both women's eyes went wide, then were sent flying backwards from the other's hit.

Natsu caught Erza, while Daisy sprouted wings and caught Luna. Luna's dragonoid form reverted back to her normal form and she wheezed when Daisy let her hit her knees. Erza held her jaw and winced in pain, a nasty blackish purple bruise was already starting to form on her cheek and she spit blood on the ground from where Luna had busted her lip open. Before Erza could stand on her own, Luna was already on her feet. Luna walked over to Erza and held a hand out to her. Erza took her hand and allowed Luna to pull her to her feet.

"You won, fair and square." Erza said and Luna grinned. "You are a very worthy opponent, Erza. Be proud. I hit you in dragonoid armor and you are still conscious." Luna said and Erza smiled back. "Well we need to rest; we have a long journey home tomorrow." Levy said and the rest of the group was still star-struck at how strong the two girls actually were. "Jet, Droy. Come on." Levy said and they hurried after Levy. "Erza. Are you sure you're ok? That was quite a hit you took." Gray said and Erza glared at him. "I could allow you to feel the hit Luna took." She threatened and he held his hands up in defeat.

"Luna, are you ok?" Natsu asked and Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I'm alright. My dragonoid armor took the majority of the blow, but it doesn't mean she can't hit hard." Luna said and he nodded. Happy looked from Carla to Daisy then back at Carla. "Carla is still prettier." He said with his arms crossed and Daisy and Luna looked at him sharply. "Are you calling my Daisy ugly you little blue rodent?" Luna asked and happy paled. Daisy glared at him and held her blade to his throat. "You want to run that past me again pest?" she hissed. "No ma'am." He said and ran to hide behind Natsu.

"That's what I thought." Daisy and Luna said at the same time. Daisy went to sit on Luna's shoulder and they walked into the building and Luna hit the floor, and writhed in pain while holding her chest. Wendy ran over to her and tried her best to heal her, but she wouldn't completely heal. Wendy eased her pain, but could not completely eradicate the damage done to Luna's heart. Erza ran over and crouched by Luna as she bit back her agonized screams. "Luna! Did I do this?" Erza asked franticly. Luna began to quiet down and her screams became whimpers.

After a while she found the ability to speak once more. "Heh…seems in still that weak little insignificant child the dragon devoted herself to helping. I thought my heart problems were fixed. I guess I overworked my heart." She said and Erza looked at the other girl in shock. "You have had heart problems and you couldn't tell anyone?" she snapped. Luna looked at her. "No. I refused to let anyone know I had a weak heart. Do you realize how people will look down on me if they found out? That girl is Luna; she is the one who couldn't save her parents, or her dragon, because she is really weak and has heart problems? I would be destroyed, because not even Makarov would let me fight. And Laxus…he would either leave me in the dust or try and get me to do simple jobs that I couldn't hone my abilities with. Everyone would look down on me." Luna said and the group agreed to stay quiet about her heart troubles until it became life threatening. Then they would do something about her and her recklessness.

\\ A week later/

Erza, Luna, and their group stepped through the doorway of the guild and saw that everyone else had already returned home. Erza still had the nasty bruise, and Luna had a nasty bruise in the center of her chest, which was bound with bandages under a fishnet shirt so no one could see.

She wore her black denim shorts and had her blonde hair in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She looked up at the second floor and grinned when she saw Laxus up there. She quickly scaled the stairs and hugged him. "Laxus!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly. She opened her eyes and saw him smirk, but then look at Makarov and to a certain young blonde ghost that stood before them.

"Ooh!? Mavis-sama?" she said seeing her. Mavis smiled and waved at her. "huh? You can see her too?" Laxus asked confused. Luna nodded and he looked even more confused by this. "huh.." he said and she dropped from around his shoulders. He feet touched the floor lightly and she walked around in front of Laxus and Makarov. "what happened to you? Someone drag you across the floor and run you over with a carriage or something?" Laxus asked and she laughed.

"I fought Erza in my dragonoid form. She said and the other three looked at her shocked. "you have advanced into the dragonoid form?" Laxus asked and she nodded. Makarov gave her a stern glare and a warning. "if you every transgress the dragonoid armor, we will have to do something about you. Because if you become a dragon, you may become like Acnologia." He said and Luna's heart sank. "Do something about me, as in kill me?" she asked and the unspoken answer lingered darkly in the air. She nodded. "I understand completely. Ano…please come for me when you wish for us to travel to the magic games. I...I will not be participating in these events. I have a condition that won't allow me to participate, an injury of sorts, but I'm going to tag along and root for you, Laxus." She said and made her way home from the guild hall.


	4. Grand Magic Games

Luna sat in her room at the inn and wondered how things were going for her friends. They had just entered the sky labyrinth and she had not heard of a winner or what guilds have made it through. She had heard that the elimination round was over with and that the guilds who had made it through would be there.

She grinned as she saw Fairytail had made it out. The other guilds hadn't interested her, until she saw him walk out. "Laxus!" she squealed and he looked up at her and grinned. She took the brown coat that was draped over her shoulders and she threw it out into the arena. He grinned even wider and caught it, draping it over his own shoulders.

They chose the ones to compete in hidden and the rest found a place to sit back and watch. Luna's eyes never left Laxus as he walked away. She smirked; master had put her in a very special place, despite her telling them that she was not going to compete. She made her way to Fairytail team A's entrance and sat there and watched as Erza and the others, all but Lucy, came into the entrance way. She had on a purple halter top that the design matched theirs, black denim shorts, and heels like Cana wore. Daisy cheered for her as she leaned against the wall of the entrance and watched Lucy and Flare.

Luna grit her teeth when she noticed the drain spell they had performed on Lucy. She fisted her hands and made her way to the honeybone hotel. When she got there she changed and sat down to eat. The others came in and they all began talking about how every one of the Fairytail teams lost. The moment Mystogan walked in Luna's punch sent him flying right back out.

"Nani!? What the hell was that!?" Luna yelled and everyone turned to look at her. "How dare you lose Mystogan!? I know you can do better than that!" she yelled and followed him to where he had hit the wall and had begun stomping on him. "G-Gomennasai…" he said and she sighed and turned around, to see Erza giving her a dirty look. "You wanna go too Erza? I will get rid of you as well! I have no quarrels in doing so!" she said and Erza sighed. "Whatever."

Luna strode into the sun bar where everyone had gathered and sighed. Her eyes were drawn to Laxus and she grinned. She stole Macao's beer, chugged it, then ran over to Laxus. "Ano…Laxus..." she called out and Gajeel grinned at her. "Oh…Blondie has come to play?" he asked and she glared at him. "Not with you metal-head!" she snapped and Laxus chuckled, Gajeel's head sagged and he shrugged. He saw Natsu try and start a fight, but Laxus told him not to. The moment Gajeel started patting Laxus' head Luna grit her teeth and shocked him. "Dammit metal-head. Leave him alone." She snapped and Gajeel hit the floor.

Laxus laughed then turned to her. "Do your best, Laxus-kun." She said and smiled. He held a hand out to her and she blinked. She completely ignored his hand and lunged to give him a hug. "Win, Laxus. Show them all what the lightning slayers are made of, ne?" she asked and he nodded. Fried began prattling on about how she shouldn't touch Laxus but she jerked her head to him and glared at him. "Are you sure you want to say any of that to me? Are you absolutely sure you want to tell ME that I can't touch Laxus?" she asked with a dark look and he paled.

Laxus sighed and looked away. "So now you are fighting over me too? I thought they had enough idiocy to fight over me because of us being in a group together, but you as well?" he asked and looked back at her. She was smiling at him. "They have no right to try and fight over you when it comes to trying to take you from me. That's because they can't separate us. I'm always going to be here, right by your side, because without you, I'm nothing. And without me, you are nothing. Everyone knows this, so they have no right to try and tell me to leave you alone." She said quietly looking away from him.

He smirked. "Could it be…that you want to be-"he began but her lips crushed against his and he raised a brow. The drunken Evergreen squealed her congrats, while Bixlow cursed Laxus and Fried spazzed out. She broke the kiss the tossed her legs over his lap and grinned. "Well. Now you no longer want to be mine huh? Because now you are mine." He chuckled and Makarov wiped his eyes. "I may actually get great grandchildren in my lifetime!" he yelled and Luna fell over backwards, with a 'kyaaa' and a deep red blush. Laxus reached to catch her before she fell out of his lap. "And maybe they will actually be worth something, unlike my own child." Makarov said and Laxus dead-panned. "Eh, gramps…could you lay off? You may kill her of embarrassment before the night is up." Laxus said and Makarov squeaked and began yelling I'm sorry's like they were nothing.

Laxus chuckled as Luna hugged herself tightly to him. "Win, for me Laxus." She said and he grinned. "It's obvious I'm going to win. But I have other things planned for you, y'know." He said and her face went red and she squeaked, and then fainted. He chuckled but lifted her up and carried her to her inn. He knocked on the door with his foot and Lucy opened the door. She seemed quite surprised to see Laxus blushing while carrying Luna. "She was drinking again?" Lucy asked with a sigh. He chuckled and shook his head. "Nah…gramps was going on about grandkids and things of the sort. And she kinda fainted because I guess what I said was no better than gramps in her mind." He said as he set Luna on her bed.

"And what exactly did you say?" Erza asked with a glare. "She asked me to win this crap, for her and all I said that I was already going to." He said and Erza gave him an icy glare. "Then I said I had other things planned for her. Pansy ass romance writers." He chuckled and Lucy deadpanned at him. "You realize that you could have worded that a bit differently, right?" Lucy asked and he shrugged. He turned to walk away but Luna had a firm grip on his coat. He shrugged it off and covered her with it.

Lucy was all hearts and stars as she watched him. "Aww kawaii! I wish someone would treat me that way." She squealed and he gave her a weird look. "Lucy you realize, that when you were in the shower today, Natsu wanted to check on you right?" Erza asked. "Huh? That's so…that disgusting pervert!" she screeched. Laxus decided to leave before Lucy killed his eardrums.

\\Day two/

Luna grinned as she watched Elfman fight. He was doing his best. She knew he was going to win; it was obvious, she could feel the power draining from Bacchus. Luna glanced over at raven tail and her eyes went wide and fear overcame her. As if he could feel her fear, Laxus looked over at her. She stepped away from her balcony and made a move to run but Laxus was there in the blink of an eye. "Luna…" he said trying to get her to face him. "Luna, what is it?" he asked and when she glanced up at him, he saw that fear. That fear that she only showed when she had the nightmares of her parent's murderer.

"Who is it, Luna? Who did you see?" he asked and she pointed straight at Ivan Dreyar, his own father. Ivan saw the fear in her eyes and he grinned a sinister grin. "Dragon girl…" he called out and it sounded like a hideous sing song taunt. "Do you recognize me now, dragon girl?" he asked and Luna clung to Laxus like her life was in danger. He wrapped his arms around her and glared at his father, who grinned more. "Oh, so the weak dragon boy cares for the useless dragon girl? What a joke." He laughed and vanished within the crowd.

Laxus took her over to where Fairytail team b stood by to watch. Juvia saw how fearful Luna was and went straight over to comfort her. Luna felt the atmosphere lighten and saw every girl of every other guild follow Mira and Jenny into the arena wearing swimsuits. Juvia decided to follow and encouraged Luna to follow along. Luna glanced at Laxus and he blinked, but nodded anyways.

"Huh? What is this?" the odd guy asked. Yajima's eyebrows shot up. "Seems like lightning Luna is going to join! This is incredible! The lovely Luna sparks is going to show off for us today!" he yelled and Luna dropped into the arena in a very revealing golden swimsuit and trailed her hands up her stomach and over her chest sensually. Laxus gawked for a moment, but regained his composure and looked away, although he still watched her from the corner of his eyes. The guys from quatro Cerberus proceeded to howl and wolf whistle at Luna.

Jenny sent a glare Luna's way but Luna only winked at her. They called for the wedding dress competition and Luna spun and a spaghetti strap dress unfurled around her. She held a hand out and Laxus got the hint. He sighed but jumped down, dressed in a black suit. Fairytail whistled at them and gave approving yells. Loke kidnapped Lucy and proposed to her, although she shot him down. "You realize that I will never agree to this again, correct?" he asked and she bat her eyes at him and thumped him on the nose gently. "Are you sure, Laxus? Are you absolutely sure?" she asked and he grinned at her. "Well if you actually intend on becoming Luna Dreyar, I might agree to something of the sorts." He said and the crowd screamed, Luna grinned at him. "And what if I do plan on becoming a Dreyar someday?" she asked and he smirked. "Then I may just have to do this." He said and crushed his lips to hers. The crowd went wild and she blushed. He pulled away from her and she grinned. "Good luck trying to get me to leave then." She said and spun away from him with a grin.

The old lady showed up in a bathing suit and they dead-panned. No one was dressed normally in as quick a time as they were. And no one was back in the stands faster than they were. "Totally killed the moment." Luna said and Laxus was rubbing his eyes. "I think I may be going blind now." He complained and she nodded. "If I were blind already, I think my eyes would have been gouged out…" Luna said rubbing her own.

After the day was over Laxus went to his inn to change. He then headed to bar sun. What he found there was quite an astonishment. Cana, Luna, and Bacchus were having a drinking contest and Cana just fell from her seat. Luna looked bored with a very faint dusting of pink on her cheeks while Bacchus had a very noticeable slur and a pink blush on his cheeks. "Wild woman!" he said and Luna downed another shot while Bacchus did the same. Laxus was quite shocked when Luna waved at him.

"Eh. Laxus, come sit by us." She said, not a slur, not a faltered movement. Stone cold sober. Laxus hesitantly sat by her. Bacchus grinned. "That's quite the wild woman you got there. If she weren't yours, I'd be all over her like mice on cheese." He said and Laxus gave him a dirty look. "And I would be running away from you faster than a cat runs from a dog." Luna said and downed another shot. Bacchus tried to down another but fell over backwards. "Luna wins!" Lucy said and Luna grinned and downed another shot. She stood and grinned. "Yay for Luna!" she said…then fell backwards onto Laxus and giggled like a child with a secret. He sighed and re adjusted her to where she would not fall.

"Hey…" she said, prodding at his shoulder. He looked at her and she grinned. "What?" he asked gently, so as not to upset her. "Guess what Laxus-kun." She giggled and he sighed. "What is it Luna?" he asked. She turned to him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "A-shi-te-ru." She pronounced happily to him. "I love you." She said once more, then pressed her lips to his then curled up in his lap with her arms around his waist and her head lying on his chest, and she drifted off to sleep. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Luna…you're going to be a handful, aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"At least she isn't single like Lucy. They act the same but Lucy is never going to get a boyfriend." Happy said and Lucy deadpanned.

\\ Third day/

They called this one pandemonium. Luna snorted. Erza could handle this. Luna grinned as Erza defeated all one hundred. "Eh! You coulda done that three times faster, Erza! Just like I coulda handled that in a mere thirty seconds!" Luna yelled and Laxus shook his head at her brashness.

Erza looked up at her and smirked. "I would like to see you try, lu-na!" she taunted. Luna grinned "when I get my chance, I will blow you out the water, Er-za!" Luna taunted back. Luna couldn't wait for the battle portion of today. Luna grinned as she saw Laxus in the arena. "Go Laxus!" she yelled before anyone else even got the chance to.

\\With Laxus./

He watched as his illusionary self was getting his ass kicked and sniffed arrogantly. He didn't care about the fake battle happening before his eyes. He stared at the man before him, who was trying to get him to reveal the location of some historic thing he knew nothing about. "I can see why gramps washed his hands of you; you're a pain in the ass." Laxus said as the rest of Ivan's guild appeared behind him.

"If you continue to refuse to tell us where the lumen histoire is, you will see the true power of the anti-Fairytail guild, raven tail." Ivan said and his group laughed. Lightning surrounded Laxus and he scowled at his father. "I highly doubt that. My master's enemies are my enemies. And anyone who hurts the ones I love, will pay for their crimes, ten-thousand-fold." Laxus said and his father laughed. "You speak of the dragon girl? She is well on her way of destroying herself, so why would you try to care for a being like her? She is weak, insignificant, and killing herself off every time she uses her magic." Ivan laughed.

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "You killed her parents. You killed her dragon. You stole the lacrima and embedded them in me! You took everything from her!" Laxus growled. "And you dying would repay my debt? Insolent boy." His father scoffed. "Eh. Daisy, seems like we stumbled upon the real party, ne?" her voice echoed around them and Laxus smirked. "You underestimated her." He chuckled. Luna walked around from behind them with Daisy in her battle mode.

"You underestimate Laxus, you idiotic old geezer. Everyone does. They are all like ooh he is the Fairytail poster boy look at him. Ooh he looks tough but I doubt he is. Then wham. They don't know what hit them. If anything, you are the insolent fool. Because now you are stuck in here, with two lightning users and they both use the slayer magic. Hmm…you seem to be at quite the disadvantage." Luna laughed and stood her ground by Laxus.

She laid a hand on his shoulder and he felt nearly have of her energy flow into him. "Exact our revenge, Laxus." She said and the illusionary Luna vanished. Laxus grinned and took them out fast. The hallucination spell was removed and he stood there in the open the raven tail guild unable to fight any longer. The moment the battle was over the real Luna hit the ground right where he was to exit the arena. She ran straight to him and latched herself onto him via wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You did it, Laxus!" She squealed happily and he smirked. "You every have any doubt?" he asked and she shook her head. "Not an ounce. I could tell it was not you getting your butt wiped along the floor. You never do, because you are stronger than anyone I know." She said and he smirked as she released him and ran to get his coat. She handed it to him and grinned. He smiled in thanks and they began to walk out of the arena, but his father spoke to him. Luna's hatred grew every time the man said a word.

"What right do you have, to speak of family or anything like that? My parents were slaughtered by your hand! What right did you have to kill them like that? What right did you have to kill Lunaria-okaa-san? What right did you have to kill my dragon?!" Luna yelled and Laxus tightened his grip on her hand. "I killed your parents, to better my family. I killed your dragon Lunaria, to put his strength above yours." Ivan said and Luna smirked.

"You dumb old man." She hissed and Ivan glared at her. "Laxus is strong, but I am just as strong if not still stronger. Witness the power of a dragon slayer!" she yelled and scales formed on her skin, then her skin turned gold, like lightning, her eyes turned white. "This is dragon force. This is the level Laxus is at." Luna said then scaled armor formed all over her body, gauntlets on her hands and feet, horns atop her head, the physically manifested tail, and the wings that sprouted from her back. "This is the power of a true dragon slayer!" Luna yelled and looked at Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue, then to Laxus taking in the fearful faces of the majority of them, and capturing the amazed look from Laxus himself. "This is the dragonoid armor. The only thing next is to become a dragon. And if I do, then all is lost. Because then I may become a second Acnologia. Do you now see the error in learning this magic? Your strength gets the better of you…and you lose out on the other path you could have taken…" Luna said and her dragon magic vanished completely. She realized that only the dragon slayers had seen her because the humans were too busy cheering for Wendy and Chelia's match to hurry up.

Laxus tightened his grip on her hand and led her out of there, proud she had faced the man who plagued her nightmares, once and for all. They decided it was time for them to head back to their respective inns. "I'm tired, Laxus, so I will see you later, ok?" she asked and he nodded. "That's if Mavis and gramps don't have anything for me to do. If the girls want to hang out you go with them. Relax. You're stressing out so much I'm getting stressed." He said and she sent him a half-hearted glare. She nodded and went up to her room; she wondered who was going to win between her and the Chelia girl.

Luna bumped into Lucy and Erza once she left the inn. "Oh hey. Where are y'all going?" she asked. "Well there is this water park we are going to. Ryuuzetsuuland, everyone is going." Levy said and Luna grinned. "Laxus did tell me to relax and if yall were going out that I should go too." She said and Levy nodded. "For a brash guy like him he sure does know how to treat a lady." Levy said and glanced sadly at Gajeel. "Mine." Luna jeered as she walked back up to her room to get her swimsuit. Levy held her hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that." Levy dead-panned. Luna came back down and grinned, then stopped mid step. "Where is Laxus?" she asked. Levy shrugged and Erza was the one who spoke up. "He went somewhere, just him and master."

"Laxus and master only? That's rare." Lucy said and Luna blinked. "They may be chatting over how he totally wiped the floor with raven tail without using the magic I lent to him…" Luna said. And Erza and the others stared at her in shock. "How? You didn't even move from the stands." Luna grinned. "I used Ivan's magic against him and made an illusion of myself transfer magic to him, right Daisy?" Luna asked and Daisy nodded. "Oh, Luna-sama. I plan on traversing the park with Levy-sama, Carla, happy, and Lily. Is that ok?" she asked and Luna grinned. "Oh? So little miss forever hates guys likes lily-san?" Luna taunted and Daisy's jaw dropped and her hands covered her eyes. "It's true!" she whimpered. And began to cry.

"Daisy, it is fine! Really it is. Personally I think a little blue cat that travels with Natsu likes a little miss bossy cat that travels with Wendy." Luna said trying to calm the crying cat. Levy grinned and snatched up Daisy. "You are so cute! You can help me separate Gajeel from lily!" she squealed and Daisy looked at her. "You can't separate them either?" Daisy whined. "No. but if we work together we can have some fun, right?" Daisy grinned. "Yes! We can!" Daisy exclaimed and Luna laughed. "I just realized something. I guess it just hit me…But, Luna. Where were you during the phantom guild attack?" Lucy asked offhandedly.

Luna paled and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Uh. I was with Laxus…beating the snot out of him for refusing to help…and I was also trying to choke him for that little comment about you. He said he would help if you would be his girlfriend. He regretted that comment the moment y'all disconnected from him." Luna growled and popped her knuckles with a dark look.

Lucy and Levy paled but Erza laughed. "I guess he finally got over teasing you like that huh?" she asked and Luna grinned. "I believe he had taken one too many hits to the head that day too." Luna laughed and rushed out the door, stopped turned around, then peeked in the doorway. "How are we getting there again?" Luna asked dropping her head. "We have to take the trolley to get there from here." Erza said and Luna whimpered. "I figured as much." Luna said then the next thing she knew there was a punch to the gut and she was out cold.

She woke up as everyone was pointing out the water park. "Oh hey Luna. Wow you don't get motion sickness?" Levy asked as Lucy and Erza tried to get her to stop talking, Luna glanced out the window, and then fell face first into the floor.

"Only if you remind me we are moving…" she whimpered from the floor. Wendy giggled and used her troia. Luna turned and glared at Erza. "Why couldn't you have just allowed her to do that before instead of trying to kill me?" Luna growled. "Oh sorry. I keep forgetting you aren't like Natsu and I don't have to knock you out." Erza said and pointed at Natsu. Luna walked over to him and shocked him awake.

He sat up looked around and rubbed his eyes. "What was that for?" he asked. "It's a wakeup call." Luna said and he looked at her then looked outside…then hit the floor. But he was over dramatizing things. Luna laughed. "I didn't actually think it would work. "She laughed as Natsu sat up. "Is it permanent?" he asked and she shook her head. "No sorry. If it was you notice I wouldn't get motion sickness all the time. I'm resistant to my own powers. It used to be really bad like yours, but if I get reminded that the vehicle is moving, wham on the floor I go. Wendy was kind enough to hit me with a troia so I'm good at the moment. Come on! Let's go!" Luna said and they all started getting off the trolley.

Luna ran in and changed. Her swim suit was black. It had a strapless top with a golden ring in the front and it tied in the back. The bottom had the same golden rings on the sides. It showed her curves perfectly and showed off her tattoos. "Where to adventure to first?" she pondered out loud. She saw Juvia, Gray, and Lyon and she shook her head. "Love triangles. I don't have them." She laughed and headed for the food stand. She looked at the menu and ordered the barbeque roasted pork. A blonde sat on her left while a dark haired guy sat to her right. She began eating her food the moment it arrived. "How about you come with a real dragon slayer for a while, instead of the second generation guy?" the blonde asked and she turned to see it was Sting Eucliffe.

"I have no interest in you, that Orga guy on the other hand, his magic interests me." She said and Sting's jaw dropped a bit. "You only want to eat his magic." Rogue sighed and Luna grinned. "Bingo. He ain't anything decent to the eyes." She said and Rogue actually chuckled. "How do you get to the dragonoid armor?" Sting asked. "My dragon taught me how. Lunaria wanted something special to become of me." Luna said and Sting gave up the dragon talk. He scooted closer and rested a hand on her hip. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to hang out with me?" Sting asked his voice completely flirtatious. Luna turned towards him with a smile and rested a hand on his leg, then smirked. He never knew what hit him. She released a large amount of electric energy into him then stood and walked away, leaving him on the ground in shock. Rogue's stifled laughter echoed behind her.

/ elsewhere \\

Laxus felt electric energy permeate the air and he smirked. "Hey, gramps, the rest of the guild is here." Laxus said and Makarov raised a brow. "How can you tell?" Makarov asked. "I think Luna just gave someone the shock of a lifetime." He chuckled and Makarov laughed too. "That girl is really something isn't she?" he asked and Laxus nodded, then a grimace found its way to his face. "What is it Laxus?" Makarov asked. "Someone stole her food, said something bad about Fairytail, or was flirting with her. And I highly doubt she is here in her normal clothes." Laxus said and Makarov laughed. "What? You worried about competition?" Makarov asked and Laxus glared at him. Mavis giggled as well. "That's cute, Laxus-kun!" she giggled and he frowned and looked the other way. "No, not at all. She may destroy the park if she finds someone worth fighting."

\\ Back with Luna/

Luna bumped into someone and was going to make a move to apologize when she realized who it was. "Orga nanagear." She greeted and he looked at her uninterested. "You're the black lightning user, right?" she asked and he looked down at her. "Yeah, so?" he said and she grit her teeth. "Never mind. No need to be an ass. I did just fry one of your friends, touchy little asshole too." She griped then turned to walk away but he said to wait and she smirked.

"You use lightning too?" he asked and she smirked. "I am the first gen lightning dragon slayer. The one and only Luna sparks." She said and his eyes actually held excitement. "I heard you disappeared seven years ago fighting Acnologia." He said and she nodded. "I was the only one that hadn't been trapped there. I sat by at the guild in my spirit form and watched it fall apart." She said sadly. "Can I have your autograph? I kinda used to worship you when I was younger." He said and she blinked. "Sure, I guess. What could it hurt?" she said and she burned her name into a piece of magic paper. She handed it to him and he began to sing again. Her eye twitched and she smiled. "I have to go, nice meeting you I guess." She said then bumped into Erza and Lucy. They were sun bathing. She pulled up another chair and joined them.

It wasn't long before unwanted company showed up. "Luna, Lucy." Erza said. "Yeah Erza?" the two blondes asked. "These guys are blocking our light." She said and Ichiya began sniffing at them. "Parfum of beauty!" he exclaimed and his minions did the same. Luna stood and decided to walk towards the swimming area. Erza sent the four idiots flying and followed her. Luna had stopped to get something to drink right before the pool area entrance and when she turned and saw Laxus, Makarov, Mavis, and the thunder tribe working out by the pool she began to laugh.

Laxus stopped before the others did and he walked over to her. Jellal and Erza had started walking ahead of them when Laxus and Luna had been swept up and Jellal and Erza hit the water in the water slide behind them. Laxus looked up to see Natsu was the reasoning for this. "Damn you Natsu." He growled. "Ano…Laxus…I feel sick." Luna said and Laxus held her as tightly as he could but he fell backwards and his face paled. "I don't feel so good either…"he managed to reply, then he caught a glimpse of a piece of metal that flew off. "Luna, your swim suit just broke." He said and her face went really red. She looked down at her hip and saw that the metal piece on the right side had hit the slide and broke. Her eyebrow twitched and lightning crackled around her.

"Don't do it Luna, you will kill everyone here." He said and she nodded and clung to him. She became really mad when she saw the ice coming down the slide. "Gray! Lyon! No!" she screamed but they froze the water anyways. Natsu grinned and covered his fist in flames. Before he could destroy the ice both Luna and Laxus sent their lightning at him. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Gray! Unfreeze the water now!" Luna yelled and the ice mage followed her orders, not wanting to end up like Natsu. Before the water was unfrozen completely Luna and Laxus managed to escape. They landed on the ground below. "Never again, not with the guild. No way no how. We managed to save Fairytail from a bill this huge, but who knows what Natsu will destroy next." Luna sighed. A little frog dressed cat walked over to her with a paper in hand.

An ugly red cat stood beside it. "This is for you Luna sparks." the red cat said and Luna sweat dropped. "What is it?" Laxus asked. "The hospital bill for Sting Eucliffe." She dead panned. "That's who you fried? Why?" Laxus asked. "He put his dirty hands on me." She hissed and Laxus laughed. "That's what I figured happened." He said and she looked at him helplessly. "How did you know?" she whined.

"I felt your energy and I knew that is most likely what had happened." He said and she glared at the small red cat. Daisy walked up and cringed. "My god you're an ugly cat!" she said pointing at lector then she looked at Frosch. "Fro thinks so too." Daisy walked over to him and looked at the cat "aww you're so cute!" she said and fro blushed. "fro…thinks so too." Luna grabbed Daisy before she could become attached to the cute frog cat, and they took off towards their inn, Luna using Laxus' coat to cover herself.

"Hey Luna, are you coming back with us on the trolley or are you going to go gallivanting with your boyfriend?" Cana asked with a hiccup. Luna laughed nervously and grabbed Laxus' hand. "I think I will spend some time with Laxus…" she said and Laxus gave her a version of his own twisted smile. " Ok! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Cana hiccupped and Luna's eyebrow twitched. "If you're anything like Gildarts then I doubt there is anything you wouldn't do!" Luna snapped. Cana looked deep in thought, and then she grinned. "You may be right about that." She laughed and Luna sighed.

Luna changed into an outfit she had brought with her. She didn't understand were Laxus got his sense of fashion… she now wore black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, white ankle boots with three inch heels, and she had a black jacket like the one she had taken from Laxus. Her golden blonde hair was in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face like Lucy's bangs framed her face.

"Would you want to go out to eat somewhere? Then would you like to spar later?" she asked. The first part he just nodded to, the second part his eyebrows shot up and a wicked grin crossed his lips. "When we spar…want to make a bet?" he asked and her eyes narrowed. "Depends. Is it going to be like xxx crap? If it is, then there will be no chance of sparring or a bet." Luna said and he grinned.

"Well now that you mention it, I do have a few ideas like that reserved especially for you. That's not what I had in mind, but if you mention it…" He said leaning close to her. She smirked and her lips hovered close to his and she smirked wider. "If those thoughts come out before there is a ring on my finger, they may never happen." She said and his eyes narrowed. "You're such a damn tease." He huffed and she smirked. "There are plenty of bets you can make. And if you want certain things I want to be a Dreyar, not a sparks." She said and he grinned. "What if that was one thing I had planned for you?" he asked, she smiled at him. "What if I were to say yes?" she asked with a grin. "Then you are coming home with me tonight." He said and her face went red as he hefted her onto his shoulder.

"Ano… Laxus! I'm hungry! Then we were going to spar remember?!" she squealed in embarrassment. He set her down and grinned. "I know, I just wanted to carry you." He said and hefted her back onto his shoulder and transformed them both into lightning and they shot straight to the town.

He set her down and she wobbled on her own feet. "You could warn me before you're going to pull a stunt like that." She hissed. "But what fun would that be; now you can't even walk on your own." He said with a chuckle and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He placed his hand on her him and she leaned into him as they walked. Up ahead she heard Wakaba and Macao. "That Laxus is one Lucky bastard." Macao sighed. Wakaba nodded and waved at them. "We can hear yall you know…" Luna sighed and Laxus grinned. "Y'all old farts never had a chance man. Luna's been mine from the get go." Laxus laughed and Luna raised a brow at him.

"Actually, there was that one time; she agreed to go out with Fried…" Wakaba said and Laxus looked from him to Luna. "What? Why I was not informed of that?" he asked and Luna grinned. "You honestly thing I would agree to date him? I turned him down just like I turned Bixlow down. They don't fit my style. And if I hadn't seen you, then you wouldn't be by my side right now. I would probably be some old crazy nekomander lady. Have an army of them I would." Luna said and Laxus laughed. Daisy hovered over her shoulder with Lily in tow. "Oh, so what did you have to do to get his attention, Daisy?" Luna asked as they continued to walk down the street.

"Daisy saved him from Happy and the unhappy army of fish he created." Daisy said with a blush. Luna laughed. "Typical happy, trying to eat the fish." Luna laughed and Laxus smirked. "You want to go here Luna? I heard they have the strongest alcohol in town, and they are a gourmet restaurant." He said and her eye sparkled, then she gave him a dark look. "You aren't trying to make sure you win that bet later are you?" she asked with a look so scary it rivaled Aquarius'. "Nah, I just want to make sure you have a good time, after all you saved me from having to sit with gramps and Mavis. They wanted to work out before they swam and wanted me to join in." Laxus said and Luna gave in. "if you have ulterior motives, I'm going to my own inn tonight." She said and he raised a brow at her. "You don't trust me?" he asked and the most innocent look he could muster crossed his face. "I did, but now I'm not sure." She said flatly.

They walked into the restaurant and they sat in the upper balcony with an overhead window. "Wow! This is awesome." She said and he smirked. "Don't get to intoxicated that you can't fight." He said and she smirked, then that smirk fell when she saw Bacchus walk over. "Wild woman Luna! Have you come here for the booze too?" he asked, he was already drunk. "Not the booze. I came to spend time with Laxus." She said and Bacchus looked at Laxus. "Wild boy…you kicked ass today…" he said and Laxus smirked. "Oh! Luna? Laxus? You came here too? The booze is awesome!" Cana's voice rang out from where the Quatro Cerberus guys sat, their master in the midst.

"Cana…" Luna whined, staring at the woman who hung all over the master of their guild. "Don't make a fool of yourself…" she whined and Laxus laughed. "She's having fun let her be. She has her own way of having fun and we have ours. So while we wait on our food..." he trailed off, setting his arm on their table. "No cheating! You bulk up when you go dragon force." She threatened and grasped his hand with hers. She put her all into getting his arm on his side of the table, but his brute strength was far stronger than hers was. She smirked as her hand neared the table and she let up and sent his arm flying to his side of the table. "That's cheating. "He said and she smirked. "You never set rules, so using speed versus brute force is not cheating." She laughed and he smirked. "You will regret that later." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"What, you going to make me regret being awesome. I could forever remind you that evergreen turned me to STONE because you had a plot to take over the guild." Luna said with a smirk, and he sighed. "Hey, I had no idea she medusa'd you." He said regret in his voice. "Sorry I brought that up…" she said and he grinned. "Well I can make you regret that later too." He said and she smiled at him. "I would love for you to try." She said.

They received their food and they began eating; only pausing to argue when Laxus would steal her food or she would steal his in revenge for stealing hers. They were always amped up for a fight, even if it were over stolen seafood. "Aww kawaii! I wish I had a big hunky man that would fight over food with me!" Cana squealed and Luna sweat dropped. "Well maybe if you would stop drinking every guy to death then you would." Luna yelled back. Cana laughed. "Maybe you're right!" she laughed and Bacchus wandered over to her. He bowed to her drunkenly and grinned at her. "Would you like to eat dinner with me away from these wild mongrels?" he asked. Cana grinned and agreed.

"Wonderful, now we just have to see if he can stand up to Gildarts." Laxus sighed then finished Luna's food while she was dead panning at the two drunken fools. "Hey! Laxus! That's dirty!" she yelled and then stood to chase him out of the restaurant. "Go get him Luna! Avenge your food!" Cana called and Luna laughed.

They found a place outside of the city's range to spar. He set his coat on the ground and she tossed hers aside as well. "So the bet is, if I win, you stay with me tonight. If I lose, you get to do whatever you want with me, like make me a servant or something." He said and she nodded. "The terms are agreeable." She said with a smirk.

He lunged at her, his fist coated in electricity she smacked his hand away and went for a center chest strike. He knocked her hand away and she used his shoulders to propel herself over him and she landed on the ground crouched. He grinned and his dragon force bulked him up. She activated dragon force as well, her muscles became more toned and her movements faster.

Her dragon force was far more advanced than his he noticed as her skin became gold and scales coated her skin and a see through tail formed and glasslike horns sprouted from her skull, her fingernails had become claws. "vicious." He commented and lunged at her. She was fast, but he could pretty much predict her movements. He managed to land a hit on her collarbone and she hit the ground. She struggled to her feet, but she refused to give in. she entered the dragonoid armor and she looked almost like a dragon. He grinned, she figured him a worthy enough opponent to use the dragonoid armor, and he shouldn't disappoint her then.

They exchanged blows, hers were getting stronger, and he felt his magic draining. He decided that it was going to be over with one last hit... he dodged her claws and managed to get a hit on her armor that covered her underbelly. The armor shattered and he grinned and went over to help her to her feet. She coughed up blood on his feet and all humor in their little game ended there. Her armor vanished completely and he lifted her into his arms bridal style.

He rushed her to Poluschka. He set her in the bed and hit his knees beside her bed. "what happened?" Poluschka asked and he frowned at her. "We were sparring, I think I hurt her." He said and fisted his hands in her sheets. Poluschka narrowed her eyes at Luna and frowned. "This is nothing you have done…or could have prevented…" she said and Laxus grit his teeth. "Will she be alright?" he asked.

"This is something that has had years to develop. She may have had it when she was a child…You know her better than anyone. Was there anything that occurred when she was a child that stood out to you?" she asked. Laxus was going to say no, but then something occurred to him. "She fainted a lot, and had trouble with the smallest things…" he said and Poluschka nodded. "That's what I thought. She has a bad heart…It has a hole in it and blood leaks through. She is very weak, despite her strength. She would need a heart transplant. But you don't fit the blood type. And there is no one that we could ask to die for her. If she doesn't get a heart transplant, she will never be able to fight again." Poluschka said and Laxus looked at Luna.

"Why would you hide something like this from me?" he asked and he sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hand. Wendy rushed in and her fears were confirmed. "Luna!" she sobbed and hugged the blonde, who cried out in pain, causing the younger dragon slayer to jump back. "Grandine. Is there anything we can do?" Wendy asked. "Don't call me that. And I don't know. Other that a heart transplant, I don't think anything could fix this." Poluschka said and Makarov entered the room. "Luna…is this the thing you said would keep you from participating in the games?" he asked quietly. Wendy tried her hardest to heal her but nothing came of it.

"Well everyone needs to head out. She needs her rest, and you all need yours." Poluschka said and they left, all but Laxus. "I'm staying here, granny." He said sternly with an unwavering determination in his eyes, and she nodded. "I know. There would be nothing I could say that would make you go." She said and his eyes softened as Erza ran in.

"I told her to tone it down…I told her to be careful." She said, her shoulders shaking and her tears spattered the floor. "I'm sorry Laxus. I should have told you but she told me not to tell anyone because she thought they would see her as weak, and would no longer let her go on S-class missions. She wanted to prove her worth…" Erza said and Laxus nodded. "I would have done the same thing, than let everyone think I was weak. Although I would have showed off a little more." He laughed bitterly as the tears fell.

"Look at me…crying like a child who lost a toy." He said and he felt Luna tighten her grip on his hand. "I don't want you to leave me, Laxus. Never, never leave me." She said and he turned to face her. "I won't leave you that is a promise, Luna." he said and she smiled. Erza was told politely to leave by Poluschka and she obeyed, only stopping to glance at the pair one last time. "You may be what she needs to get through this, Laxus." Erza said as she left. Poluschka lay down on a bed across the room and smiled, despite the dire situation. 'Erza may be right.' She thought before she rolled over. Luna scooted over and had given Laxus space to lie next to her. He held her close and she smiled. "Thank you, Laxus." She said and he nodded. "You need to tell me these things…not telling me could be the outcome between life or death. And if I lost you, I would lose everything. I'm not ready to say goodbye to my lifelong friend." He said and she felt the urge to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I won't keep anything from you, I promise." She said and he nodded.

They had just begun to drift off to sleep when an unfamiliar scent washed over their noses. "I heard you were ill, Miss Luna." a young girl's voice rang out of the darkness. "Who are you? Luna asked, but Laxus stood and glared at the doorway. "Chelia blendy right?" he asked. "Yeah...I thought I could be of assistance." She said and Luna sat up. "How did you find out I was ill?" Luna asked.

"Wendy…she was crying. I asked her why and she said that you had a very serious heart injury. I can heal internal injuries as well as exterior. I helped save obaa-chan; she had a heart injury too. The poor old lady." Chelia said and Luna smiled hopefully. "You would help me?" she asked and Chelia nodded. "Yes. Friends help each other's friends. Wendy was really sad, so if helping you makes her happy; it will make me happy too." The pink haired girl said and Luna began to cry.

"Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Luna sobbed and Laxus smiled slightly and sat by Luna and rested a hand on her back. Chelia held her hands out to Luna's chest and a white glow formed around them. Luna's eyes went wide when the glow became bright. "My heart…it beats normally, just like yours does…" Luna said and placed one hand over his heart and one over hers. The steady rhythms under her hands made her eyes water. "Thank you Chelia, I owe you my life." She said and Laxus hugged her. "I don't want anything from you; helping out a friend is all I was doing." She said and skipped out of the room.


	5. The forgotten one

They had won! Luna jumped up and down as she ready the score board. Fairytail was number one! She hadn't gotten to participate, but she had been a trump card. She was so excited. She began packing her things. She had all of her things gathered, the others had theirs gathered as well. She couldn't help but jump for joy. She grabbed her things and ran out of the inn, and ran straight into a familiar torso. Doesn't mean it hurt any less.

He chuckled and patted her on the head. "Where are you going in such a hurry, little dragon?" he asked and she grinned up at him. "Home, I heard that they are building a bath house at the guild." She beamed with hearts in her eyes. "Really? Maybe I should join you." He said with a smirk she smirked back at him. "You wish!" she laughed and ran around him. He watched her run by and grinned. He ran after her and swept her off her feet and threw her over his shoulder.

"Yes I do." He said with a chuckle as he pulled her backpack over one shoulder. "Put me down Laxus." She whined and beat her fists against his back. "I thought you wanted to go home…" he said and he looked over his shoulder to meet her glare. "I was going to travel home with Makarov and Mavis…who would you like to travel with?" he asked and she blinked. "Now you decide to ask me? AFTER you toss me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes?! Some gentleman you are." She griped and he laughed.

"Yes milady, I'm quite the rude gentleman." He chuckled and she sighed. "I suppose I could ride with you and Makarov." She said and he smirked. Her face paled, she in no way liked that smirk. "No turning back now." He chuckled and in an instant they were both dematerialized and had become lightning itself. They shot across the sky and she screamed the entire way to the train station.

"They appeared before Makarov and Laxus was laughing. Luna grit her teeth and sent him flying with a single punch. He hit a wall on the train station and when he tried to stand he seemed amazed that he had been sent flying. She stormed over and yanked him up by his wrist. "Were you really this strong?" he asked and she stopped. 'That's right…Chelia healed me…' "I don't think so." She said and he grinned. "Well now our fights will be even more fun!" he laughed and yanked her along. "Are you sure you can ride a train?" she said and he nodded.

Not even two minutes after the train moved, Laxus was on the floor. "You couldn't even make it to the seat? Hurry up and stand before someone sees you…" Luna sighed and tried to help him into the train car with Makarov and Mavis. Makarov sat there laughing while Mavis giggled and Laxus cursed them and his motion sickness. Luna managed to help Laxus into the seat and she sighed. Her eyes drifted to the window and she laughed…then she hit the floor.

Laxus looked at her and she glared at him. "Not a laugh…not even a squeak. I will be fine in a minute." She hissed from the floor and he made a move to laugh but her fist connected with his shin and he fell over in pain. A few minutes later, Luna managed to sit up. She lifted Laxus and shoved him to sit against the window, which she had pulled the curtains over. She reached over and laid a hand on Laxus' shoulder. Even though his face was pale and he was glaring at her, he still looked menacing. She gave him a wicked smirk and she released a large amount of electric energy into him before he could stop her.

His face regained its color and he lunged for her. She laughed and dodged his grabby hands and went straight out of the train car. She peeked back in when she heard no movement and his scent was no longer near the door. He grabbed her before she could squeal and he sat down and wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She struggled but could not get free.

"You said you were going to ride with us, riding with us means you stay in the seat, and no zapping people." Laxus growled with the twitch of an eyebrow. "Your motion sickness is gone." She said and her eyes drifted to the window Mavis just opened. "I'm going to be sick…" she squeaked and fell over. Laxus glanced at Luna with a look of disgust. "Is that what I look like when I get motion sickness?" he asked.

Makarov shook his head. "No, you look ten thousand times worse, because you aren't a very attractive twenty eight years old…" Makarov said matter-of-factly. Mavis laughed as Luna dumped Makarov from his seat and made her way back to her own seat. "You make me sound old…" she whined as she leaned on Laxus and used him as a pillow. "I'm going to sleep, wake me when we get to Magnolia…" she said and Laxus narrowed his eyes at her. "So now I'm a pillow huh?" he snorted and she raised a brow at him.

"You could be in the floor." She said and he smirked. "Make me get in the floor." He challenged. She reached up and grasped his shoulder. The shock of energy she had fried him with retracted from his body and his face paled. "Now be quiet, and don't get sick on me." She complained and he glared at her. "That is cheating, my dear." He growled and stuck his head out the window sideways. A smirk crossed her face and she drifted off to sleep.

Laxus felt the train come to a stop and he sighed as he realized they were in Magnolia. He looked down at the sleeping Luna. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He smirked and dumped her off of him. She hit the floor with a vicious thud. He stood and stretched and she glared at him from her place in the floor with a hateful look. She was about to lunge at him when Makarov gave the both of them a dirty look.

They frowned but agreed to behave, until they got to the guild that is. The moment they stepped foot on guild grounds Luna had pounced and taken Laxus to the ground. Natsu and Gray jumped at the chance to join their fight and got rejected by a twin lightning dragon roar. Luna slid under Laxus' swing radius and leaned her weight onto her hands then shot up to send Laxus stumbling backwards with a dual foot kick to the jaw.

Luna did a back hand spring and landed seven feet away, a haughty look on her face. Laxus grinned and lunged at her. She spun to his left and he tried to land a hit to her but she used his arm to send herself over him and drive the heels of her feet into his back. From there, she propelled herself forward and landed in a handstand and spun to land on her feet. He grinned, "You're actually fighting for real now, not that useless jump and dodge and pretend to fight for real." He said with a smirk and Erza looked over confused.

"You weren't giving it your all?" she asked and Luna shook her head. "I thought I was dying. I wasn't going to over exert myself and actually die…" Luna said then lunged for Laxus, lightning coating her hand. She reared her hand back and feigned a punch, which Laxus blocked, then she brought her foot around and it connected with his jaw. He released her hand and skidded backwards a few feet.

He cracked his neck and entered dragon force. She grinned and didn't bother to copy his actions. She lunged at him and propelled herself above him. She did a midair flip and brought a lightning covered foot down upon his crossed arms. The Luna that aimed her kick at him vanished when something collided with his stomach and he saw Luna had rammed him with her dragonoid armor on her left shoulder alone. He went flying backwards and he hit the ground and his dragon force receded. The armor fell from Luna's shoulder and she grinned, despite her own pain from having directly made contact with his lightning.

The armor fell away in tiny shattered pieces. She grinned and walked over to him. She held a hand out to him and he grabbed it. His grip was a little too tight and he smirked. He sent her flying and she screamed. "Dirty cheating bastard!"

He laughed and stood. "Lightning dragon wing cyclone!" she yelled and a whirlwind of lightning hit him and sent him flying. "I thought we agreed this match was mine." Luna said and he smirked. "I don't believe I ever agreed to those circumstances, little Luna." he said and she grinned. They both gathered up energy for a dragon roar and they let them go. They followed behind the roar with a physical attack. He punched her and she head-butted him with the dragonoid armor on her head. She was sent spinning off to one side holding her arm and he hit the ground holding his head. Both were on their knees. She stood first and walked over to him.

"We done now?" she asked with a grin that reached her eyes, despite the pain in her arm. He raised a brow. "For now. But I will avenge myself later. That really hurt, how hard is that armor supposed to be? It was never that hard before…" he said putting an ice pack on his head.

"I don't know. But I do know it was never supposed to shatter when you or Erza landed a hit." She said and he snorted. "Obviously, I think my brain is broken." He complained and she laughed. "I won fair and square, even if it was a bit of a dirty move." She laughed. He nodded. "It was a dirty move." He said and she reached to grab his hand. He held her hand and sighed. The thunder god tribe made their way over and Laxus sighed.

"Laxus! We found a really well paying S-class assignment! It is supposed to really tough too! Are you up for a little roundabout with the group? It should be easy with you fighting with us." Bixlow said and Evergreen nodded. Fried just looked really uninterested in the group, and really interested in the lovely barmaid. "Luna can tag along too!" Evergreen chirped and Luna's heart dropped a bit. 'Tag along? Is that all I do anymore?' she thought with a frown.

"Nah…I think I will find an assignment of my own. Have fun with Elfman tagging along Laxus." Luna laughed and Evergreen blushed. "How'd you figure it out?" she asked and Luna raised a brow. "The fact that Elfman keeps looking over here nervously is enough of a reason to gather conclusions…" Luna said with a sigh.

She waved Elfman over and he grinned and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Be safe. I will be back by the time you are. So be careful, and don't destroy anything, and I mean anything. I'm not going to give up my life's savings to pull our guild from the brink of no return again, you got it?" Luna asked and it clicked in Elfman's mind what she was talking about. "The black box you gave master, that paid off our guild's debts?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't let Fairytail suffer any more than it had been, so before the games even came about, I paid off our debt. The winnings are going to build us a bigger better guild hall. One that will be as amazing as the people of our guild themselves." Luna said and Laxus smirked. "Well maybe some of the cash we get from here should go to Luna then." Laxus said and Luna shook her head. "Not a cent of that will come to me. It's for you guys. You will earn it. Be happy with your own earnings." Luna said and waved them off.

Laxus grinned and followed behind her as she walked over to the assignment board. He draped an arm over her shoulders and leaned around right in her line of sight. "y'know, you look good from every angle." he said and she rolled her eyes. "Only cause you like what you see." She sighed and he laughed, but shook his head.

"Not at all, you are beautiful, yes. But so is every other woman in this guild. None of them have your soul. Only you, only Luna has the soul of lightning that corresponds with mine." he said and Luna looked amazed. "That…was so deep…" Fried said and Luna sighed. "It was but you killed it ya green bug." Luna laughed and Laxus smirked. "See, I can be smart when I want to be." He said and Luna smirked. "That sounded like something I've written, I didn't know you liked to read Laxus…" Luna said and Laxus' smirk fell.

"I don't. I hate sappy romance novels with knights and dragons and princesses and girly shit like that." He said and Luna laughed. "Now you know damn well I don't write about knights, dragons and prissy princesses." She said and Laxus smirked. "I said I didn't like reading about things like that…never said I didn't like angels, demons, and nephilim hybrids. That's the cool stuff. Knights dragons and princesses are cliché." He said and Luna burst into fits of laughter. "So you have been reading my novels!" she laughed and he smirked.

"It's hard not to when the only thing on TV is crap about the grand magic games, still… for a pansy ass romance writer, you have a good imagination." He commented and removed his arm from her shoulders. "But, in your book Crystal heart, I found a few grammatical mistakes you missed; I marked the page for you." He said as he waved her off. She furrowed her brow and made a mental note to check through her book when she got home to see what he was talking about.

He paused right in front of the door and frowned. He walked back to her and she turned to look at him with a raised brow. "I forgot something." he said and she blinked. "What did you-"she began but he planted a quick kiss on her lips then walked away. She rolled her eyes and blew the hair from her eyes. She turned around and glanced at the board. She found the perfect assignment. A group of bandits kidnapped a baron's daughter. The reward was 400,000 and an extremely rare gate key. She took the assignment off the board and showed it to Mirajane. She stamped it and gave Luna the go ahead.

Luna packed only the essentials when she got home. She glanced over at her novel in progress and saw that something was holding the page open. Laxus had highlighted a few phrases and she read them over. She noticed an arrow pointing off the edge of the page and she lifted the book to find a piece of paper with a small square item under it. She glanced at the writing and her heart stopped. She grasped the small black item and ripped the covering off of it. As the item within hit the floor a golden chain flashed in her vision. She bent down to pick it up and tears filled her eyes as she fell to her knees. She took the glistening item off of the chain and slid it onto her left ring finger delicately, while draping the chain around her neck. She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, leaving the small paper on her table, forgotten in her excitement. The small paper read:

'I'm usually not one to give grammatical advice to, but instead of "I cannot marry you, I'm sorry, forgive me." Shouldn't it be "yes, Laxus, I will marry you? It has been my lifelong dream, because you are the most incredible person in the world and I will never leave you."? Cause I figured that's how it would be if I asked.'

\\ With Laxus\\

Evergreen and Elfman walked hand in hand happily chattering about everything under the sun. Fried was talking nonsense to Bixlow, who was just happy to have someone talking to him. Laxus smirked; he could imagine the look on her face when she found the ring. He chuckled and the group looked at him. "Laxus, what are you thinking about?" Evergreen pried and he sighed. "Maybe he finally broke up with Luna." Bixlow said his voice hopeful. "Why would he laugh if he broke up with her?!" Evergreen screeched at him, then her eyes got a glittery look in them and she clasped her hands in front of her and squealed in delight. Laxus gave her a weird look and made a move to step away from her.

"You proposed! Didn't you Laxus?" she squealed and he looked at her oddly. "What? What makes you think that?" he asked with a snort. She grinned. "Because your stature is screaming you have more pride than usual, your thoughts are elsewhere, and you have been smiling a lot." Evergreen said and smirked at him. "Deny it, I dare you." She challenged, dropping her glasses down the bridge of her nose.

He smirked. "For a noisy woman you are kinda smart." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets and traveled ahead of the group. "Although…you just can't seem to get that big lug back there to propose, now can you." Laxus said offhandedly and Evergreen's shoulders drooped and her mood became gloomy. "You are so mean Laxus…" she whined and noticed him smirk at her.

\\With Luna/

Luna had met with the baron and he gave her a description of the ones who had kidnapped his daughter. Her brows furrowed, it sounded like a dark guild had taken her, not a group of bandits. The name corona had sounded familiar as well, but she couldn't quite place it. She nodded as the man spoke; he was in his mid fourties that much she knew. He had dark red hair and eyes the color of blood. His wife sat beside him and she looked familiar. She had hip length orange-red hair and blood red eyes to match.

They handed her a picture of their daughter and her suspicions were confirmed. She was dealing with Raven tail here. 'Happy. Happy. Joy. Joy.' She thought bitterly. Flare corona was the daughter of this man. She nodded and promised to bring their daughter back. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. It was hard for her to go into disguise, with her tattoos and all, but she could pull it off. She dyed her hair with temporary blood red dye and bought her a set of hazy white contacts. She concealed her Fairytail mark and walked up to the ominous guild hall. The snake guy saw her and approached her before anyone else. "Why are you here?" he hissed and she grimaced and shoved him away. "Back off snake breath. I'm here to ask about joining raven tail. Why else?" she snapped and he gave her a dirty look but drifted from her. The small black animal was going to nullify her magic but she stomped on its tail. "Null out my magic, and I will kill you with my bare hands." She sneered and twisted the toe of her shoe on the creature's tail.

Flare eyed her warily; bruises covered all of her visible skin. Luna grit her teeth and directed her gaze to Ivan, the man she would someday destroy. "So where have you come from girl?" he asked and she sniffed. "Magnolia, home of the lame guilds Fairytail and twilight ogre." She sneered and placed a hand on her hip. "So you wish to join the ranks of a dark guild, then. Interesting." He said and gave her a quick glance over. "Why?" he asked and her unwavering gaze met his. "There is a man I wish to kill. Rip him apart like he ripped apart my life when I was a child." She said and Ivan grinned sensing her hatred.

"Magic?" he asked. "Lightning style." She said and he grinned wider. "Nice try Luna. If you really want to rip me apart, you will have to go through my guild first." He laughed and she shrugged. "The way I get results matters not, but the end result if what I'm after." She said and crackled with lightning. "I'm actually here for another reason. I've come for someone here, but it is not you. If you run now, I may not kill you. If you stay…I cannot guarantee lives." She said and Ivan laughed.

Luna shrugged and raised a hand over her head and placed one behind her back, palms flat. A small magic circle formed under her feet and it grew as she brought her hands together above her head. "Secret art of the lightning dragon…catastrophic sphere." She said and spun. She stopped in a crouched position with her hands palms flat together, in front of her. A sphere of lightning had formed around her and she spread her arms out to the sides and before anyone could move, the sphere eradicated everything in sight. She stood and walked over to the barrier containing Flare.

She grabbed the girl by the hand and quickly led her away from the scene of the destruction. "You destroyed raven tail…" she said and Luna nodded. "Yes. Hopefully I destroyed Ivan as well. He is a nuisance." She said and Flare smiled slightly. "Are you taking me home?" she asked and Luna nodded. "Yes, I'm taking you back to your parents; they are worried you know…" Luna said and looked at her hands. "Yeah…if I hadn't gone, Ivan would have killed my family." Flare said and lightning crackled around Luna's hands.

"He is using that as a method of gaining members now?" she hissed, her teeth gritting loudly. Flare nodded and looked at Luna. "You are really strong…" she said and Luna shook her head. "I'm not strong. I just have something to live for, someone I love. Someone who I couldn't live without." Luna said rotating the ring on her left hand. "So the prodigal couple is engaged now?" flare asked with a smile.

"Prodigal couple? Laxus and I are hardly prodigies. But yeah, he asked me to marry him in a very cocky and discreet manner." Luna laughed and flare smiled. "That's nice, it seems everyone has a chance at happiness huh?" she asked and Luna looked at her. "You have brought me my chance at happiness." She said as they approached the doorway of the corona household. Luna knocked and the door opened. Ms. Corona squealed in delight and hugged Flare. The baron thanked her heavily. He offered her the money and Luna declined.

"I do not need monetary wealth. Returning a fellow mage to her family is wealth enough. If I could have a chance to see my family once more, I would choose that over a large sum of money any day. Thank you." Luna said and flare grabbed her shoulder. "Wait; give this to Lucy, if anything. Give her the gift of seeing a true fairy." Flare said and held out a red key to Luna.

Luna hesitantly took the key and smiled. "I will." She said and waved Flare off as she left. "If they come back, send out a signal. I will blow them away all over again, Flare." Luna said and Flare yelled out an ok as Luna walked away.

Luna grinned as she made her way to the train station. "The prodigal couple, huh?" Luna pondered out loud, a smiled crossing her lips. She shrugged; she guessed the entire planet knew about them by now. She stepped on the train and Daisy collided with her back. "Daisy-chan? You ok?" Luna asked and the grey cat shook her head. "It's Laxus, something happened to him." Daisy said and Luna's heart began to beat very quickly, her fear came to the surface and Daisy's tears didn't help her any.

"Daisy, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Luna stressed and Daisy wiped her eyes. "Laxus…Laxus is in a coma. Elfman carried him in; he said…he said someone got a cheap shot on Laxus while his back was turned. They cracked his skull and he hasn't woken yet." Daisy said in between sobs. Luna held Daisy and cried with the young nekomander. Her heart was breaking and she didn't know what was going to happen.

Luna shot off the train as soon as it stopped. She clutched Daisy to her chest tightly as she entered the guild; the gloomy feel broke down her resolve even more. She approached the top floor and entered Laxus' room. She approached the bed slowly and hit her knees as she saw him. His head was bandaged up all around the back and over his right eye as well.

Her eyes filled with tears and her hand was shaky as she reached out to him. He was hooked up to a bunch of tubes and wires and he looked near death. She cried onto Daisy, whose eyes refused to hold the tears back. Luna curled up next to the side of his bed and clenched the ring he had given her, tightly in the palm of her hand. She wrapped his coat tightly around herself and refused to leave his bedside, even for food. It had become so bad that Mirajane had begun bringing food up for her when she began losing weight rapidly.

Cana had been the only one who Luna actually talked to, but that was only because Cana would actually allow her to drink off her sorrows. Luna's heart would race when he would mumble her name, she had thought that meant he was going to wake soon, but her hopes died when her name no longer lingered on his unconscious lips. She had stopped crying, but instead began talking to him about what was going on at the guild.

"Natsu and Lucy finally got together…Gajeel is still being hard headed and Levy still hasn't given up on him." She said then laughed lightly. "Remember how we said it would be interesting if Cana and Bacchus got together? Well they did, and I must say he fits in pretty well with our rowdy group." Luna said and leaned against his bed once more. She frowned and tried to move her legs. It had been so long since she had stood. She had sat by his bed for nearly a month now.

Luna placed her hands on his bedside and tried to push herself off of the floor, but her legs were numb beyond actual numbness. She tried once more and actually was able to put weight on her feet. The numbness in her feet had begun to wear off, but her legs still felt like they were missing. She looked up and dark blue eyes clashed with hers.

Her throat went dry, her heart began to race, and her chest felt light. "Laxus…" she said and the moment the name escaped her lips Natsu burst through the door. "Hey, did you say Laxus?" he asked, excited. Luna nodded and watched as Laxus forced himself into a sitting position. She still held the ring he had given her in her left hand. She looked down at it and smiled as everyone crowded around. Everyone was so glad he had woken up. Luna opened her mouth to say something to him, but he raised a finger at her. "Before you say anything else, I need to ask a question." He said and she nodded. He looked directly at her and her heart dropped before the words even left his mouth.

"Who are you, how do you know me, and when did you join the guild, I can't remember you being here before that loser took a cheap shot at my head." He said and the ring dropped from her hands and the tears fell from her eyes. "I'm no one." She whispered and his coat hit the floor as she swept out of the room, silent like a small gust of wind.

Luna went straight to find a large wooded area outside of magnolia. When she got there, her knees hit the ground and a scream ripped from her throat. The tears fell quickly and her heart shattered right there, all over the ground with her tears. She punched the ground until her knuckles hurt. She cried herself sick and ended up dry heaving every pained emotion she held all over the ground.

In the end it was Natsu and Lucy who had found her, destroying trees and scaring every animal out of the woods with her pained screams. They took in the damage she had done then took in the position she was in. her hands were bruised, bloody and her fingers and knuckles most likely broken, her eyes were puffy and really red, at the moment she was actually throwing up from all the crying she had been doing.

"Luna-nee…" Natsu called and she wiped her eyes and spat on the ground. "What?" she asked, her voice cold and dead like the day Lucy had met her. "You can start all over with him you know? Fall in love all over again…" Lucy offered and Luna looked up at her. "it was so hard…getting him to realize how I felt for him when he did remember me…it's going to be a lot harder now that he thinks I'm just a newbie to the guild. He won't take me seriously…he will make fun of me, call me weak, useless…just like he did everyone else when they joined…" Luna said and Lucy frowned, she knew what Luna was saying was the truth.

"Master is throwing Laxus a welcome back party. Would you sing for us, Luna? You never know…Laxus may actually like your voice and become interested in you again…" Natsu said and Luna stood. "I'm going to destroy the ones who did this to him." She said and stormed past them, but halted a few feet from them. "I will sing, it will be a song of my choice. And I will sing when I am drunk enough not to break down and cry." She said and vanished into the darkness. Natsu and Lucy returned to the guild and went straight to Makarov. "She has agreed to come back for his party." Lucy said and Makarov nodded. He too, was unsettled by this revelation of Laxus forgetting one person specifically.

The booze was everywhere; everyone was having the best time they could have, despite the Laxus forgetting Luna issue. Luna strode in and all eyes were on her. She strode right up to the bar and began drinking away her pain. When she felt numb again, she decided she was going to take the stage, especially since Gajeel had stepped up. He saw her coming and he respectfully let her up on stage.

"_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life. Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time. Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends. A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again."_ she sang and all eyes were on her as she poured her heart out with the lyrics that fell smoothly from her lips. Laxus had stopped drinking and his eyes were on her. His curious gaze looked her over and she didn't know whether to feel relieved he had noticed her, or scared for the way he was looking at her.__

"Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" she sang and she felt the tears resurface, but then she strengthened her resolve and stared him back in the eyes. He smirked and his gaze drifted from hers to travel across her body. She felt angry and hurt all at the same time, he saw her as a sex toy now…__

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" she sang with a grit of the teeth. This was getting her nowhere.

_"Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends. It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense. Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose. If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you."_ She sang and ripped her gaze from his, leaving him confused at her sudden anger. She was not feeling any better and his looks only made her feel worse. Her eyes drifted to the bar and all the alcohol her eyes roamed over she yearned for, to drown this feeling of nothingness that resided within her.

_"Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still I fight and I don't know why."_ She sang and the hopelessness of her situation became overwhelming. She felt the need to give up and walk away, but the amazed and mesmerized looks from the guild members kept her in front on the stage, where his lust filled eyes roamed over her.

_"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" _she sang and she felt like she was truly asking this question.

_"Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_ she sang and quickly dropped the microphone like it had burned her and headed straight for the bar, her numbness had worn off and his heated gaze did her no help.

She drank until everyone else at the bar had gotten sick and gone home or passed out beside her. The only person that was still sitting after drinking just as much as she has was Bacchus, who had come to visit Cana and see how everyone was doing. "Wild woman Luna." he greeted and she peered at him from over the rim of her glass that was filled with a sickly bitter smelling amber liquid.

"Bacchus…" she greeted, her voice a raspy whisper, the liquor had begun to burn her throat, but the feeling was welcomed. "If you don't stop drinking like this your liver is going to give up." He joked, trying to lighten her mood a little. She gave him a half-hearted smiled and downed the rest of her glass, which Mirajane filled almost instantaneously.

She sipped at the new glass slowly. Laxus had walked over and sat at the bar, at that moment she downed the glass and when Mirajane came to refill it she took the rest of the bottle and began to drink it down as well. "Luna!" Mirajane scolded, but upon seeing the pain in the other woman's eyes, turned and handed her a full bottle.

/ Laxus' pov (two weeks earlier)\\

I saw darkness, and that was it, there was nothing, no sounds, no light, I felt dead. I had no idea how long I'd been dwelling in this darkness, but it was starting to piss me off, that was for sure. Silence surrounded me and I would give anything for my music at the moment. I just needed some noise to fill the dark…

One day this voice had begun talking to me. Her voice was amazing, it sounded like well…the tinkling of a medium sized bell, like a strong voiced woman, but her voice had a slight echo. Her voice sounded like a louder mouthed Mirajane. She talked about the guild…how everyone was fairing. Then one day, she had begun to sing….

"_I got my ticket for the long way round. The one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers. It's got sights to give you shivers. But it sure would be prettier with you. When I'm gone.  
When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere.  
Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." _Her voice echoed through my silent mind. I felt as if I knew her, but her name eludes me, along with a face.

I would have to ask her name when I finally woke. I sat for who knows how long, listening to her comforting voice. Then one day I felt a rush to my senses and I cracked my eyes open, to let the inevitable light enter slowly. I heard her voice loud and clear now. "Natsu and Lucy finally got together. Gajeel is still being thick headed and Levy still hasn't given up on him." She said then a small laugh escaped her. "Remember how you said it would be interesting if Cana and Bacchus got together? They did and I must say interesting is not the phrase I would name off. More like really wild." She laughed lightly and I saw her try to stand, but she fell face first into the floor. I looked her over and could see the slight unhealthy sheen to her skin and hair. I had begun pondering the thought of how long this girl had been by my bed when she stood on uneasy legs by using my bed as a prop to push herself to her feet. Her eyes opened and she smiled slightly at her own accomplishment. Her eyes met mine and I heard her breath hitch and I saw her eyes go wide when she realized I was awake.

"Laxus…" she breathed and tears filled her eyes. Before I knew it the pink haired flame brat barged through the door. "Did you say Laxus?" he asked, excitement dripping from his voice. The pretty blonde nodded, her eyes never leaving mine. The rest of the guild piled into my room as I sat up. They all chattered happily about how I was finally awake. She opened her mouth to say something but I raised a hand to silence her. I was confused, I had no idea who she was, yet she acted like I was her savior or her friend or something like that.

The entire room went silent and I turned to her. "Who are you, how do you know me, and when did you join the guild, because I don't remember ever seeing you before, not even when I left on the assignment that landed me here." I said and before I had even said anything, her eyes glossed over and her lip trembled, her hands trembled as well and a small shining object fell from her grasp. She dropped my coat on the bed beside me and turned around. "I guess…I am no one…" she said and she swept out of the room like wind after a thunderstorm.

Gramps had decided to throw me a 'welcome back to the world of the living' party and I didn't see her. I guess she bailed out after I told her I didn't know her. I wonder if I should feel bad that she bailed, but then I shrugged and went back to conversing with Bixlow and Freed. Evergreen was obsessing over Elfman and I couldn't care less. I heard someone begin to sing and I felt moved to listen. Her voice was lovely, but her body was even lovelier, I noticed as my eyes trailed over her.

She stopped singing and had seemed disgusted by the way I looked at her. I shrugged and made my way over to the bar when only she and Bacchus were still conscious, even after out drinking the entire guild. She was now conversing with Bacchus over a shot of hard liquor. I could smell it from where I was and raised a brow; the girl could really handle the stuff?

I sat next to her and she swiped the entire bottle from Mirajane. Mirajane had started to make a move to scold her, but a tear fell from the girl's eye and Mirajane placed an unopened bottle in front of the young blonde. I made a move to grab the bottle and inspect it but electricity crackled from the woman next to me when my fingers brushed the top of the bottle. Apparently I had done something to her.

"What is your-"I began to ask but her sharp reply of, "Luna sparks" cut me off? I frowned and sighed as Mirajane place a drink in front of me. I swallowed it down and looked back at the blonde beside me. "Have I done something to anger you?" I asked and her blue eyes glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. "You stared at me like I was a piece of meat. It's disgraceful and disgusting to be stared at like you are nothing but something to be screwed and left to fear that it's the only thing you will ever be good for. A quick screw. I hate being stared at like that." She snapped. And I frowned. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring she had dropped earlier.

"You dropped this in my room earlier." I said and she looked at the ring and her grip tightened on the bottle she was currently drinking from. I watched as her shoulders shook and the silent tears trailed down her cheeks. In the midst of those tears she downed the rest of the first bottle. Then she used her thumb nail to snap the top off the other bottle. He shoulders shook more and I set the ring on the table.

"So you were engaged huh?" I asked and her shoulders shook once then she forced herself to stop crying and she wiped her eyes. "Yeah…I was engaged until recently." She said, her voice quivering. "What happened?" I asked and she looked at me with desperate pain filled eyes. "He was on an assignment…and got hurt…but it's not my fault. I don't blame him either. He had strong people with him, he was just unlucky." She said and grabbed two more bottles of the whisky and stood after she downed the one she had snapped open the lid on.

"_I got my ticket for the long way round. The one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers. It's got sights to give you shivers. But it sure would be prettier with you. When I'm gone.  
When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere.  
Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_ She sang as she walked out of the guild hall. She walked straight and sober, despite the amount she had drank. She didn't even turn around when Bacchus walked out behind her and handed her the gourd of liquor he carried with him everywhere. She took it, thanked him, and continued to walk out of the guild.

"_I got my ticket for the long way round. The one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers. It's got sights to give you shivers. But it sure would be prettier with you. When I'm gone.  
When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere. Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_ She continued to sing as her voice began to quake and quiver. My gaze never left her as she turned around and smiled brokenly. _"Oh, you're going to miss when I'm gone."_

I watched as she walked out and I stood to follow. By the time I had gotten outside she was already gone and the only light I saw in the dark was a star shooting across the sky. I turned and walked back in, just to attempt to drown myself in booze like the rest of my group had. I flicked the ring up in my hand and caught it between my thumb and pointer finger. "What could have happened to you to make that woman so upset?" I asked the ring, giving it a once over then shoving it back in my pocket.


	6. When I'm gone

_I realized that I have not done any disclaimers…I do not own Fairytail; although if I could choose an anime to live in, definitely Fairytail, game would be devil may cry. I do not own 'when I'm gone' by Anna Kendrick, or 'clarity' by Zedd. Anyways no one reads this because it's boring and no fun at all, why I hate writing them so onwards to chapter six of lightning Luna!_

Laxus tried to talk to Luna the next morning but he could find her nowhere. It was as if she had just vanished. He sighed and gave up looking for her. The moment he did he saw her locking an apartment door which he knew has had someone living there for as long as he could remember, but who was the thing he couldn't remember.

He jogged over to her and she smiled and waved. "Hey Laxus." She greeted, she sounded friendlier than she had yesterday. "Hey," he greeted. "how are you today? You don't seem to have the hangover that the rest of the people you were drinking with have." He chuckled and she laughed. Her laugh made him want to smile even wider for reasons he couldn't even begin to wonder why.

"Nah, I'm not a lightweight." She said and his brow shot up. "And Cana is?" he asked and she laughed again. "Well…compared to me and Bacchus she is." Luna said and smiled at him. Her smiles felt different, they weren't forced like they had been yesterday, but they looked and felt different than the way others smiled at him, even the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. He had never seen someone so happy to talk to him; it made him feel some sort of deranged pride that someone other than the thunder nuts wanted to talk to him.

"So are you always this friendly?" he asked and she furrowed her brows. "I guess, I used to have a reason to grin and smile all the time, but…lately I just haven't felt up to it. I'm thinking on taking an assignment though. Just to get back out there and fight something." She said and he smirked. "Want to go on one with me?" he asked and she looked at her feet. "I...I don't know if that could work." She said and he draped his arm over her shoulder and leaned on her. He felt her stiffen and she frowned.

"I will choose an easy one. One that you can do on your own." He said and he heard her teeth grit. He looked confused when she threw him off her and used his arm to send him face first onto the ground and when he was down her heeled foot was placed at the hollow of his back on his spine while she held his arm straight back behind him and she leaned forward and he looked at her.

"How about we get one thing straight, boy." She said and Laxus heard the anger in her voice. "I can do anything you can do, most likely ten to twenty times better. Don't underestimate me and put me down like you do the new members, because I'm not, nor will I ever be, a new member of Fairytail. I grew up here my entire life. You may not remember me, but when you finally do, it may be too late to take back some of the things you say to me. I'm a very loving and forgiving person. I've seen a side of you that no one knows. Trust me, I know you better than you know yourself. I thought I would just get that one small thing straight." She said and released him and walked away.

Her every word excited him and he grinned. Apparently he got some sick pleasure from getting tossed around like a ragdoll. "Ok then. Try me. If you're so strong, let's spar." He said and before he could make another move, she had turned and before he could blink she was in his face with a grin. "Outskirts of town, five minutes." And she vanished. He grinned and made his way out into the outskirts with the wooded lands.

He saw her there and he set his coat on the ground and flicked open the buttons on his shirt, and then tossed it aside as well. She sighed and he looked at her oddly. "Don't tell me that hit to the head has made you a stripper like Gray…" she sighed and he laughed. "Not at all." He said and he lunged for her and she jumped straight over him and out of his reach. "I just realized this is not fair. I remember everyone else, and you claim to have been here this whole time. I don't remember you, or your magic. You could have the upper hand." He said then smirked. "If you were fighting anyone other than me." He said and she grinned and fell out into an all-out laughing fit.

"That's so funny, because you can ask gramps, even you had a hard time when you knew what my magic was!" she laughed and he sent a lightning dragon roar straight for her and he grinned his grin vanished completely when he saw that she had eaten his lightning roar. "Didn't I try to tell you that you would have problems with me?" she asked and he couldn't help but grin once more, the thought of knowing she was like him sent shivers of excitement down his spine. "Then shall we see who is better at using the magic?" he asked and she smirked. "It's obviously me since I haven't been passed out comatose for a month." She said offhandedly.

He grinned. "Let's go all out then." He said and his dragon force bulked him up. She pulled off her long sleeved coat and unbuttoned her own shirt, only to discard them like he had. She kicked off her heels and reached for the zippers on her pants that went around under the pockets of her pants, she unzipped them and kicked the legs off the pants. She tied her hair into a ponytail and smirked as her dragon force instantly appeared. He watched in amazement as her body became more toned; see through glasslike horns sprouted from beneath her golden hair, waves of electricity shocking brilliantly through them. Her teeth became the slightest bit sharper; her teeth had already been sharp. Her nails lengthened and became sharp. And her posture changed from a lazy, laid back position to that of an alert loose muscled wolf, ready to pounce at any given moment.

The shivers that her appearance gave him were more of excitement than fear. "Nice tattoos, little dragon." He said and her shoulders slumped a bit. Then she lunged for him with a determine look in her eyes. She was swift in her movements, like a cat. But he just guessed that came from her being a small framed female who probably had to move quickly when she was younger. Her nails were sharp; he noticed much to his dismay, as her nails sliced down his left arm deeply.

He grabbed her by the arm the next time she came near and she smirked as she grabbed his arm with the hand he had grabbed. She reared back and swiftly landed four strong punches to his face, then spun and swung herself around to gather momentum and throw him, what she hadn't realized, was that he hadn't planned on letting her go, so her plan sent them both sprawling out on the ground. He was over her, her arm still caught in his grasp tightly. She had landed flat on her back and was now glaring at him.

"Obviously I didn't take into consideration that you were not going to let me go." She sighed and he smirked. "Can you get off please?" she asked and he chuckled. "I don't know, I kinda like your placement at the moment." He said and her face went red but she turned to look away from him puffing out her cheeks like an angered child. "Why do you always do that?" she complained. "Do what?" he asked. "Flirt that way?" she whined. "Because it amazes me how your face goes red like that. Anyone else would think you were an innocent or a prude, but your eyes tell me that they are not as innocent as they appear, and I don't mean that in a dirty way either." He said and she took one glance to see if he were lying, then she vanished from beneath him.

"That makes sense. But aren't we going to continue this?" she asked and he was standing before the words left her mouth. "Fine how about a bet then?" he asked and she furrowed her brows. "If I win, you come home with me tonight." He said and her eyes went wide, she had seen that same look from him when he offered the bet the first time. "no." she said interrupting him. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked. "I will not go home with you if you win, I'm sorry." She said and he frowned. "I only meant to-"he began but her pain filled eyes cut him short.

"I can't…I just can't I'm sorry. I need to go…" she said and as she walked by twilight ogre's guild she heard them talking. 'I heard that some guild in the mountains has been gloating that they took down Laxus. Maybe now we should hit Fairytail up for their money again since their strongest member is done and out with.' The guy with the two poofy afro pigtails said and his group nodded.

'Now I know who to beat to a pulp.' Luna thought as she cracked her knuckles. "And, what guild, may I ask are you thinking of hitting up for money?" Luna asked and the group looked at her and smiled nervously. "Luna-sama…we were just kidding." The leader of the group said and his group nodded along with him. "Now exactly who were you saying was spreading rumors about my fiancé being taken out?" she asked inspecting her nails and they stammered for a reply.

"Some guild in the mountainous part of Fiore. I don't know exactly where I just know there are mountains." He said and Luna smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said and took off towards her apartment. The group sighed and looked around for other Fairytail members before they leaned against their guild hall and sighed in relief.

Laxus ran by and he was looking for her. "He's better?!" the guy with the pigtails exclaimed. Laxus looked their way and sighed. "Have you seen a blonde run by here?" he asked and the guys nodded. "Yeah…Luna Dreyar just ran past here…is that that you are looking for?" the guy asked and Laxus raised a brow. "So she went this way?" He asked and they nodded, he completely missed the Dreyar part of their small conversation. He took off in the direction they motioned to and he saw her apartment come into view. He bumped into a hooded woman on his way up to her apartment. She muffled an apology and he apologized as well.

He ran straight into her apartment and found a letter sitting on her bed. He walked over and picked it up. He used his thumb nail to cut the envelope open; the paper was kind of warm so she had recently wrote it. His eyes scanned over the page and he grit his teeth.

'_I wasn't really expecting to ever have to write anything like this…but I'm leaving. I don't feel very welcome anymore because the main thing I do anymore is try to drown my sorrows in whatever booze I can get my hands on, and if I continue to live the way I do…moping over all the things that have gone wrong, I will never get him back or even move on. If I do move on, his memories will forever haunt me, because nobody compares to him. I figured maybe there could be a way to get him to feel for me like he did before…but I've given up on that because apparently it's not going to work. I erased my mark, so when I come back, if I come back, I will need a new one. I want it gold, like the color of his hair, like the color of his soul and magic. Gold like him. I'm going to avenge him…I'm not going to say where I'm going because then the whole guild may decide they need to drag me back. Daisy has come with me, just so you can't use her to track me down. I am kinda smart you know, I can plan ahead. I will catch up with you if I find the monster that hurt him. If Daisy comes back alone…forget about me. Forget about that dumb ring. Forget about all the memories that have been washed away. Hopefully…he is going to miss me when I'm gone. I stole your booze, Mirajane. I stole your poncho, Al. and I stole Happy's fish. And Erza's cheesecake. And Gray's jacket, and Lucy's novel. And I attempted Natsu's muffler, but he tried to kill me in his sleep. Anyways…here is to new beginnings…_

_Luna sparks…_

Laxus stared at the paper for a minute before it finally clicked in his mind…there were wet spots on the paper, and he realized he was crying. For what reason his tears were shed over her, the reasoning eluded him. He wiped his eyes in confusion and folded the paper and walked out of her home, but before he could, a small piece of paper lying on her coffee table caught his eyes. It appeared to have his writing scrawled across it, but he wasn't going to pry upon the small note, it wasn't his business. The book on the other hand…he knew the name of that book. Crystal Heart…he picked it up and took it with him, he was going to figure out why the book was so special in his mind.

He made his way to the guild and saw that Lucy was showing off a key that was as red as blood, yet glistened like glass. "Gate of the fairy, I call upon thee!" Lucy said excitedly. A red haired woman with a bird mask covering her eyes, glasslike wings, a devilish tail, wearing form fitting red armor and high heeled boots appeared. "Greetings, my name is Blaze, the flame fairy." The woman said and his eyes widened a fraction, just as the rest of the guild began chattering about how fairies really did have tails.

"Lucy…who gave you that key?" Laxus asked. "Luna left it for me…I found it a little while ago when I was looking for my novel." She said and marveled at the fairy. "Blaze corona…" Makarov exclaimed, seeing the fairy. "Yes?" the fairy asked. She stood the height of a human and emanated power. "Flare's sister?" Lucy squeaked and Blaze nodded. "I was born a celestial spirit, she was born half human. It's complicated and not worth going into very much detail. I will be available whenever the situation is dire and you think you truly need me. Please don't show me off…" Blaze said and closed her gate.

"Lucy…Luna left that key as a goodbye…" Laxus said and handed her the note. Natsu read it over and frowned. The entire guild had read the letter and Makarov looked deep in thought. "Who attacked you Laxus?" Makarov asked suddenly surprising the guild. "What does this have to do with me?" Laxus asked and Makarov glared at him sharply. "Who attacked you?" he asked again. "I don't know." He said and Makarov frowned. "Master…do you think raven tail could have done it to lure Luna out?" Lucy asked suddenly, the realization of how Luna got the key dawning on her and making her tremble in fear.

"Why would they try to lure her out?" Makarov asked. "Because I think she wiped out their guild hall…" Lucy said and Makarov stood. "How did you come up with that?!" Makarov asked anger in his eyes.

"I heard from some people on the street that raven tail's guild had been destroyed…and Luna went to go get flare corona from them…she was taking her home. She saved flare; I think that is how she received the key…that was right before Laxus was taken out…" Lucy said and Laxus grit his teeth and left. "I don't see what her mistakes have to do with me. I'm going for a walk…" he said.

"Laxus! Your father slaughtered her parents! And gutted her dragon when she was five! You may not care about what happens to her anymore, but other people do. I think you need to go think about things until you can remember why she does the things she does, and acts the way she does. When you remember you may regret the way you looked at her like she was a toy, to be used and left to rot." Makarov growled and Laxus fisted his hands at his side.

"What good is it trying to remember if she is the only thing I cannot remember? I remember everything. This book, everything, but I don't remember her. So why should I care if she kills my father. He deserves it." Laxus said and the tears fell again. "And dammit why am I crying?! I cried when I read that letter and I'm crying now… what the hell am I crying for. She doesn't give a damn about me and I don't give a damn about her! Screw this." He said and stormed out.

\\ With Luna /

Luna wrote them a letter. She had left the celestial key on Lucy's desk. She pondered on whether or not she should remove her mark. She placed her hand on the Fairytail mark and with a strengthened resolve; she removed the mark using her magic. She tossed the letter haphazardly onto her bed. She didn't hate the guild, no. she wasn't angry with them either. She was seeking revenge, revenge for her family, her lover's lost memories, and revenge for her dragon. She just didn't want anyone linking her up with Fairytail.

She pulled the tan hooded cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head. She tempted cutting her hair, but decided against it since her hair wouldn't be a problem. She grabbed only what she needed and made her way out of her apartment by using the window. She walked down the street, only to bump into someone. "sorry." She said and she froze when his apology was heard. She clutched the hood around her face more and hurried along. She was headed towards a relatively hidden place in the mountains where some people had claimed to have heard rumors of a guild there spouting rumors of who took out Laxus Dreyar.

She had been travelling for weeks and she glanced at the banner before her and grit her teeth angrily. She then looked up at the large guild hall that sat at the top of the rigid mountain. She strolled straight up and shoved the door open. Three people dropped down to greet her. "I suggest you step back unless you wish for me to destroy Sabertooth like I destroyed raven tail." Luna said calmly. Her hood was pulled from her head and off of her shoulders completely.

"Luna sparks…" Rogue said, somewhat surprised. Her blue gaze landed on Sting, who looked a bit different from the last time she had seen him. His hair was a little longer and his face more angular and attractive, she noticed and snorted. "So what idiot was trying to piss me off?" she asked and Sting looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked and she rested her gaze on him. "Someone here has been spouting rumors that they took out Laxus. They didn't take him out, they removed memories of me from his mind." Luna explained and Sting furrowed his brows.

"No one here has had any contact with the Fairytail guild members since the grand magic games. His eyes wandered to her stomach, where her mark had been. "You bailed?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes. "No! I erased my mark so that if I had to…let's say…kill a certain ex-boyfriend of mine's father, then I could and Fairytail would not get blamed for it." She said and her hand rested on her collarbone to find that a golden chain rested there. She growled and ripped it from her neck and threw it.

She bowed politely to Sting, and then made her way out of his guild. "If you need anything Luna, just ask. I'm not all that bad…" he said and she nodded. "Sorry to barge in upon your down time, Sting, Orga, Rogue." She said and Daisy stood over by Frosch to mess with his Froggy hood. "Daisy, come along. We are going to find the fools who took everything from me." She said and Sting frowned. "You could always have me. I would gladly be everything for you." He called after her. She laughed lightly. "If everything continues to fall apart, I may take you up on that offer, but if he begins to remember…I'm going to stay with him. He had proposed to me, in his own way, right before this all fell through." She said and Sting nodded.

"I'm always here." He said as she walked away. "And you will always also be younger…" she said and he shrugged. "You don't look but two years older than me. I'm legal, just saying." He said and a small laugh escaped her. "Goodbye, for now Sting Eucliffe." She said and Daisy grabbed a hold of her and flew them down the mountain. Her search for the rumors had just circled back to square one. She still had no idea who had done it and she was determined to find out and punish them justifiably.

Luna travelled by train and when Daisy offered to fly her somewhere. She had no idea where to look so she dropped her head as she traversed the blooming capitol like she had done not too long ago. The normal humans saw her and waved excitedly. The mages she saw had mostly tended to steer clear of her, since she was stronger than most of them could comprehend. She bumped into an all too familiar armored shoulder. "Bacchus!" she greeted and he grinned. "Wild woman Luna!" he exclaimed in his own quatro Cerberus shout. She smiled upon seeing him. He held out a fist and she bumped her knuckles against his.

That created commotion enough. She walked with him and he was talking about everything under the sun. "Bacchus…can I ask you a question?" she asked and he raised a brow at her and smirked. "you just did, but if you are asking me to marry you then I will have to decline. Unless I leave Cana, then I will not run to you." He said and her eye twitched. Her fist came flying at him and he grabbed it and leaned close to her. "you really know how to woo a wild man, don't you Lu-na." he clicked his tongue when he said her name and she sighed.

"I was not going to ask you to marry me. Sheesh. Why do I gotta be a guy magnet. Even when I wasn't single, I was a guy magnet. Why do guys like me so much?" she whimpered then he laughed. "you show a lot of skin." He offered, unsure of whether he should have said that, should she try and take his head off. "I get that…but its so hard fighting with lightning when you mainly need direct contact to land a hit. Anyways…before we get off topic. Have you heard any rumors of who tried to take out Laxus?" she asked and he frowned.

"If anyone…I think it was Raven tail. Someone wiped out their guild that was in Fairytail. I think they are trying to get to them by using other members that were friends with them…" he said and Luna blushed. "that makes a lot of sense…does anyone know who did it? Is that something that is common knowledge?" she asked and he raised a brow and grinned at her. He began laughing and she glared at him. "if you say a word about what I did, I will kill you." She hissed. "oh lord. I never would have thought it would have been you to blow them away, guild and all. So is it true? Did you really take them out using a single move?" he asked. And she nodded. "I used my catastrophic sphere spell…it wiped everything out…" she said and he howled with laughter. "they really got what was coming for them, damn. That's wild." He said and she glared at him. "if you don't shut up I will kill you were you stand, using that exact spell. Then I will tell Cana you drank yourself to death and fell into a fire. Instant alibi." She said and Bacchus looked at her confused. "I will not even begin to learn how your brain works." He said and she laughed. "neither will I, things just fall from my mouth like I'm drunk all the time." She said and he chuckled.

\\ In Magnolia./

Laxus walked down an old path he used to adventure on when he was younger. He turned off a path he hadn't noticed before. He had no idea where he was headed, he just felt like something was telling him to go this way. Through the trees he saw an old abandoned brick house and he walked over and pushed on the door slightly.

The door creaked open and it was dark inside. He coated his hand in lightning and used it to light the way around the house. He stepped on something and it felt soft under his shoe. He took a step back and looked down. It was a small stuffed animal. It appeared to have been hand made a long time ago. He picked it up and the moment he did, he hit his knees, pain coursing through his veins, and awful roaring pain ripping through his mind as he was overwhelmed with clips and photos of himself when he was seven and a small blonde girl. He held his head in pain as the imaged receded. His hands hit the floor and he began to think over what he had just seen.

\\ The memory /

There was a little girl, she had bandages around her hip and waist, as if she had been hurt recently. He turned back to urge her to continue following him. He called her a scaredy-cat because she wouldn't leave the small stuffed dragon behind to follow him out into the woods. She had strongly denied being scared but he still taunted her.

She followed him through the woods and he led her to a lake. The place was very intriguing to him at the time because people had claimed to see the water fairies dancing across the water at night. They stayed there until it got really dark, watching the water. Small glistening blue lights rose from the surface of the water, be she had frowned and told him that those were not fairies, but water sprites. He had asked what the difference was and she pointed out that they didn't have wings or a tail, but instead they had no arms, sharp teeth, and clawed legs and were very mean.

He had stepped out from behind the tree, despite her telling him not to and the sprites hovered around him. They seemed kind enough at first but then their claws showed and they bared their teeth. They had gone to attack them but she grabbed his hand and they took off running.

/memory end\\

He panted as the images completely vanished and the pain subsided. "Was that what gramps was talking about? To take a moment and remember? I already knew I had a bad encounter with water sprites…who was the girl?" he muttered and forced himself to stand. He looked around and made his way out of the abandoned house. He saw it was getting dark. He thought about going back to the guild, but the lake tempted him more than returning to the guild did. He followed the trail down to the edge of the bank. This time, he would not hide from them. He figured they had attacked him as a child because he had come from nowhere when he had seen them.

The blue lights rose from the lake the moment the moon was centered in the sky. Their heads tilted when they saw him, as if they were trying to figure him out. 'he returns' they whispered. Their voices sounded like eerie hisses. "you are water sprites, correct?" he asked and their heads tilted as they looked him over and hovered around him. "long time…got big." The smallest sprite said and he tried not to make any movements to scare them off.

"where girl go? Girl big too?" the leader of the group asked. "she…I don't know. I don't remember her name." he said and the middle sprite sniffed him, then reached into his pocket using her magic and levitated the ring in front of him. "love?" she asked and her head tilted to the left. "Lu…na…" the small one pronounced. "Lax-us…Lu-na…." the small one said and he was confused at what they were trying to say. "Luna. girl. Same." The leader sprite said slowly.

"Luna is that girl? So…she wasn't lying when she said she had been at Fairytail her entire life." He muttered and the sprites hissed when he said fairy. He looked at them and their innocent appearance vanished and they looked ready to maul him. "no, no fairies, see." He said quickly, motioning around him. They jumped back when he moved, then hovered close to him once more. And they placed their feet upon his head and he furrowed his brow as their toes tapped against his forehead.

"Luna…love…Laxus…" the middle sprite said and Laxus sighed. "she couldn't hate me more." He said and the lead sprite cackled. "Luna scared for Laxus." She said and he snorted and she stabbed him with a claw. "Miru serious…" she said and he blinked. "Miru is your name?" he asked and she dropped off his head and hovered in his face. "Miru." She said simply, pointing at herself. "Kai." She said and the middle sprite hovered in front of him. "Loki…tiny sprite." She said and pointed to the sprite still sitting on his head.

"Miru need go." She said and Kai followed her back into lake. "Sun come up…really soon." Loki said and became an orb of blue light and followed the other two into the water. He was too confused to take in this new information clearly. Apparently he had scared the sprites. And Luna had been his friend when he was younger.

He decided it would be best to go home and get some sleep. He was going to figure this out tomorrow. It was too much to take in al in one night. He walked up to the guild hall and frowned as he rested his hand on his chest. It felt hollow, like something he truly needed was gone, ripped from his chest and left an empty nothingness in its absence. He trudged up the stairs and bumped into Natsu.

"sorry Natsu." He said and his eyes drifted to the object that Natsu was holding out to him. It was the Crystal heart book. He flipped it over and read the scrawled handwriting on the back. His brows furrowed. The writing felt oddly familiar.

'_Lily was no ordinary human. She had special abilities, she loathed her abilities. But she was going to use them to hunt down the demon that slaughtered her family and left her to die as a child. She finds shelter as a child with a man and his grandson. The two children had become fast friends. Lily and Wyatt went everywhere together. Even after she finds out the awful truth behind his existence, and his family's dreadful past, can she get her revenge, and break through Wyatt's crystal heart? The unbreakable wall he has built to keep people from getting too close. An angel and the son of a demon could never make it, could they? Would he ever help her if he found out who her revenge was aimed at?'_

The summary of the story was stuck in his mind and he furrowed his brow as he laid down to try and get some sleep. He still couldn't figure out why it sounded so familiar…


	7. Fighting Dragons

His memories came back to him over night. He had shot out of bed this morning and the feelings that overwhelmed him, actually made him cry. The cold sweat from his stress chilled him. His heart was racing and the tears wouldn't stop. His hollow chest ached and he had no idea what to do with himself. He remembered everything. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. His shoulders trembled slightly. Worry, self-hate, and anxiety wracked his being. His eyes softened as he had begun to think of his memories.

He remembered how when she was twelve he had developed a more than friendly crush on her, his heart leapt at the thought. He had always saw her as untouchable and as a line that should never be crossed. She'd been hurt too many times in her life, so why should he do anything that could possible hurt her more?

He remembered the time when he was thirteen and she was eleven and she had been bullied and he beat the kids that bullied her to a pulp, he felt the anger resurface that he'd felt that day. She hadn't fought back for fear of hurting someone, so she had come home beaten and with a busted nose and an empty wallet. Laxus smirked as he remembered the look on their faces when he had come after them. He smiled as he remembered the look on her face… she had been excited that he'd gotten her things back, but frowned at him when he told her they were in the hospital. She had scolded him and told him he shouldn't hurt people unnecessarily. He'd laughed and told her that they had hurt her, so beating them to a bloody pulp was a necessity. She'd given him the most tear filled look on that one…

He remembered the time when she was fourteen and she had begun sparring with him again and she pushed herself far past exhaustion but she still stood there and continued to fight back until he gave in and she had been proud of herself, she had collapsed soon after and he took her to Poluschka. His chest swelled with pride as he thought of her and how strong she was despite her weak heart…She had proved him wrong. He had thought that with beauty, came weakness. She had proved him wrong. She had given him a run for his money and proved that she could be pretty and a fearsome opponent as well. Kind of the whole, you can have your cake and eat it too, sort of thing. He felt prideful to have had such a beautiful and strong woman by his side.

He remembered her fifteenth birthday when he had bought her the drawing of the golden dragon that still hung on her wall. Her eyes had been fixated on it the whole time everyone else was celebrating. She hadn't known who had given it to her, but she was grateful. While everyone else was standing around having fun, she stood there with the drawing and ran her fingers over the dragon's painted scales. He could tell that she was trying harder than anything not to break down and cry. He had walked over and in front everyone, he told her he had bought her the drawing, saying that he knew it would have some sentimental value. Her heart was showing in her eyes, her kind, loving, and gentle, yet fierce heart. Bared for him to see. He had felt moved that she would break down her wall for him.

When she was sixteen, he congratulated her on becoming S-class. He had thrown the idea of getting matching tattoos in the air. She had been nervous at first, but he had talked her into it and she happily agreed. He hadn't expected her to become addicted to tattoos though. She had become so in love with tattoos that she got one every year, she was always looking for ways to make herself look exotically beautiful, once going so far as to get her shoulder tattoo extended down the side of her ribs. It took all he could for him to talk her out of tattooing her chest, he really didn't was some perverted guy getting a good glimpse of her chest. He hadn't been able to stop the rib tattoo, which haunted him just because some other person saw her shirtless. The thought drove him nuts even now. When he had expressed his concerns about that and she laughed and called him jealous. In truth he was…

When she was seventeen, he had begun to develop more than a crush on her. He had noticed that every time he looked at her his mind would blur and his heart would race, now that would annoy this shit out of him. She had always asked him if he were ok because half the time he couldn't really speak because his mind was screwed up and he could barely breathe. He had always thought she was going to be the death of him…

When she was eighteen he had fallen in love with her, and actually admitted it to himself. Saying that, there was still no way in hell he was going to admit that to her. He knew she would never let him live it down. And now he knew she wouldn't, because she had cared for him just the way he cared for her…

When she turned nineteen, he tried pushing her away, but she stayed. He had tried to deny his feelings for her because it worried him that they had become so close, what if one of them were to die? He slowly disassociated himself with her, or at least had tried to, but she refused to let him go. Her looks…her smiles…they all refused to let him go. They refused to let him drift, because they kept pulling him in, even though he continuously tried to drift away from her, the way she looked at him and only him, told him she was never going to let him drift.

When she turned twenty he had noticed she had taken a liking to completing her assignments and hanging out with her friends from other guilds, she had especially liked Quatro Cerberus. Their guild master was her friend and they would always chat about anything and everything. He wasn't jealous of them, not one bit. But the guild master he had vowed to keep an eye on, the man just gave him the whole 'I'm the type of guy that would steal your girlfriend' vibe. For no reason at all. He just didn't feel like losing to a guy about ten to fifteen years older than Luna THAT would drive him nuts.

He remembered, how on her twenty first birthday, the girls in Fairytail actually got her in a dress. He remembered how he wanted to rip every guy that looked at her to pieces, even though he wasn't allowed to be near the guild members. He was happy to see her that one last time before he had gotten the boot from gramps. He hadn't said goodbye, He figured he had left her in capable hands so he had moved along, a huge mistake on his part. Not long after that they had gone after oracion seis and then the S-class exams came up…he had only found out that she had been missing, three months after she had gone missing, when he had fought hades.

Her twenty second birthday...well...technically her twenty eighth birthday...he sat in get living room and waited for her to return home. The thunder tribe had somehow managed to make a cool birthday cake for her, although he thinks Evergreen did the majority of it since Bixlow and Freed can't cook, in the slightest. They could set water on fire by putting it in a pot alone…

He remembered that He had proposed to her...he was going to marry her. He was the reason she was crying, he is the reason she is in pain. These thoughts all sent his mind into a whirlwind of emotions. He stood and thought about what to do. Once he had decided he grabbed his coat.

He burst from his room and hopped over the banister, catching the guild by surprise. "What is it Laxus?" Gramps asked and he frowned at him. "I remember. I remember everything." Laxus said as he ran out of the guild hall. He knew exactly where he was going to go first, it didn't surprise him that they would be his first choice for information.

He headed straight for the lake with the sprites. He fell to his knees in front of the water. "Miru, Kai, Loki. I remember now...I know it's alot to ask...but I need your help. I need to find Luna." Laxus said and he saw the sprites right under the surface of the water, but they seemed different from nights before. They seemed like they were hiding from everything, the smallest movement sent them skittering away from the surface. If they were acting like this, something bad was going to happen.

They watched him carefully then hissed. "Feel it?" Miru asked. "Death come." Kai simpered. "What do you mean?" he asked and they skittered around under the surface of the water. "We sense it…" Loki said and he furrowed his brow. Loki waved a hand over the surface of the water and a dark, ominous aura surrounded him. "Death's breath…" the sprites hissed ominously.

The reality of what they had said, and shown him made his heart stop for a moment. That was the moment he realized that Death's breath….was coming off of him. "Are you saying I'm going to die?" he asked and they glanced at each other. Then they began to sing…the song was creepy and sounded like a warning or some sort of legend.

_"Dragon slayer.  
Dragon born.  
This eternal war.  
Dragon slayer  
Dragon born  
both wary of oncoming gore  
Brought by dragon born  
with mighty horns  
and mighty roar  
Dragon slayer  
ends the gore  
With mighty magic  
And quick wit  
Kills dragon born quick."_

Miru, Kai, and Loki sang. Laxus furrowed his brow. "Who is dragon born? Better yet, what is a dragon born?" He asked and they frowned. " Luna... Dragon born. Laxus... dragon slayer." They said and vanished from the surface of the water completely, but not before a fearsome statement was made. The statement made his head spin and his chest tighten in fear and pain. "Laxus kills Luna." that was what the sprites said…that was the terrifying warning they gave. His head hurt and his mind was blurry, his vision blurred as well. "Damn it all…I cry too fucking much." He said punching the ground.

"I never figured I would find you here." Evergreen sighed. Bixlow and Freed standing at her sides. "How much did you hear?" he asked and they furrowed their brows. "Not a thing. What were you speaking to the sprites for?" she asked. "Information on Luna. Hey do you see a creepy dark purple fog around me?" he asked watching as the blackish fumes rose around him and assaulted his nose with their dark smell. They looked at him and frowned. "No...But I can smell death…is it hanging around you?" Freed asked and Bixlow was walking around him, grabbing at the air with a confused look.

"What the hell is this? I can see it, I smell it…but I can't do anything to dispel it…" Bixlow said and the other two exchanged glances. "So there is something there?" Evergreen asked, a confused look crossing her face. They had agreed upon returning to the guild, since most likely Makarov would be able to answer their questions.

They quickly made their way to the guild, but he seemed out of it. His chest ached and all he wanted to do was lay somewhere and mope and cry for her. He could've sworn he had seen her in the corner of his eyes but when he turned it was Lucy.

" Laxus...are you ok? You seem a bit... jumpy." She said and he sighed. "I remember what Luna is to me. I still loved her, even if I couldn't remember her..." He said and she frowned. " so what are you going to do?" She asked and he shrugged. "I guess if she isn't back in a week I will go find her. If daisy comes home alone...I leave immediately and I will drag whoever will go, with me." He said and she smiled slightly. "I will go too." She said and he nodded.

They made their way into the guild and Makarov greeted them. " gramps. What is a Dragon born?" Laxus asked and Makarov's eyes went wide. " so you know?" He asked and Laxus furrowed his brow. " what do you mean, so I know?" He asked his voice angry, threatening even. "That Luna is a Dragon born..." He said. "the sprites told me she was. They also sang this." Laxus said and handed Makarov the paper he had written the lyrics on since they wouldn't leave his head.

"A Dragon born is a person who was born half dragon. Poluschka is a Dragon born from Edolas. Luna is a Dragon born from our world...like Acnologia..." Makarov said and Laxus' eyes widened. " but Acnologia is a dragon." Lucy said and Makarov sighed. " he used to have a human form. He changed. Luna can change too, but I have told her not to or else we may take cautionary measures." Makarov said. "you mean...kill her?" Lucy asked and he nodded.

" does she know she is a Dragon born?" Laxus asked. " no I raised her to think she was a dragon slayer, just so everyone else would think so too. That's why, even though you give your all. She is still stronger than you. And if anyone found out what she was...there are mages that will use the beast tamer marionette magic and control her of they can get her to change. One guild is Dragon Heart." Makarov said and Laxus fisted his hands. "I'm going to go find her if she isn't back soon." Laxus said and Makarov sighed.

"Dragon slayers kill Dragon born. That's what the song means. With mighty horns, and a mighty roar, the Dragon born will destroy. With mighty magic and quick wit...the Dragon slayer kills the Dragon born quickly." Makarov said add Laxus stepped out of the doorway. " then I leave now. I need help. Who would come with me?" Laxus asked before he stepped completely out of the door.

Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, gray, Cana and Lucy stepped forward. "Juvia will accompany you!" Juvia exclaimed and ran after them as they exited the guild. Makarov stared at the group with pride and worry. He had no idea if they could make this happen. He'd felt the power that flitted through fiore, they day before he lost contact with Luna completely. She'd been with Bacchus and by the time Bacchus figured it out, Luna was gone and Daisy was left in his care…

Carla figured this was a good time to let them in on the vision she had. "I had a vision last night." she said and they looked at her. "I saw a dragon...it was huge like Acnologia...but gold, and it could cast four different colored spell circles, and a roar stronger than the etherion..." Carla said and her eyes hit the floor. " it looked like Luna atop the dragon with another mage. But Luna's eyes were gold...I don't know how the dragon came about...but I'm sure Luna was on that dragon." Carla said and Laxus frowned. " and there was a gold mark on Luna. It was of a Chinese style dragon. It was on her left shoulder..." Various said and Laxus looked at her in shock.

" that's not Luna. That's the master of Dragon Heart! Gramps had a hunch that she was Edolas Luna, but we couldn't prove it. That Luna had been searching for a dragon. If she couldn't find one...she would create one using a Dragon born. And she is the one who attacked me. I thought it was Luna at first, but her eyes flashed and we couldn't run fast enough. She is dangerous when your guard is down." Laxus said and the group felt the ominous feeling wash over them. " they are going to use Luna...to destroy Fiore..." Lucy said her voice and eyes trembling with fear.

The group looked at Laxus and he was calm. But then he tossed his head back and laughed, but within that laugh was pain. The tears fell and his lightning crackled and his teeth gnashed together as he strode forth, not daring to say another word to the group.

/ with Luna.\\

Luna cracked her eyes open and saw a woman who looked exactly like her frowning at her, but her eyes were gold and not blue. "So you are Luna Sparks of this world, the infamous Dragon born." The woman scoffed and forced Luna to look at her. "Who are you?" Luna asked and the woman laughed.

"I am Luna Sparks, the dragon slayer." She said and Luna looked at her. " I'm a dragon slayer." She said and the woman laughed. " Dragon born, sweety. Dragon born. Big difference. Shame how you were taken out so quickly..." She said, looking over her curiously. She lifted her face and looked directly into her eyes. "Lightning Luna is all tapped out eh? Say…the one you lent your magic to that…" Edo-Luna paused and licked her lips with a taunting look in her eyes. "Is he that incredibly sexy beast, y'know…the blonde one with the tattoo? He seemed to think I was you until he saw my eyes." Edo Luna said and Luna narrowed her eyes at her.

"first off…what is a Dragon born?" Luna asked from under droopy eyes, but then her head rose up and the hatred in her gaze made Edo-Luna grin. "Secondly…if you are the one who hurt him I will tear you limb…from…limb. This time you won't get the drop on me." Luna said and Edo-Luna grinned excitedly. "Well to put it simple a dragon born is half human, half dragon. Lunaria was your true mother. Dragons have human forms too, y'know... and how are you going to do that when you're all tied up. I'm not. And I could just walk up to your beloved Laxus, and…" She said then swiped a knife from her belt and ran the tip of the blade across Luna's chest to stop over her heart. "Give him just a little heart ache relief…put him out of his misery." she laughed and Luna grit her teeth, a feeling of hopelessness gripped at her soul.

"Oh and meet Christa, a mage with beast tamer magic. Rare abilities she has..." Edo Luna said with a smirk as a green haired woman walked out from the shadows. Edo Luna held up a hand with four multicolored lacrima between her fingers. "and here's a warm welcome to Dragon Heart." Edo Luna said and walked behind Luna and screamed as the first one, a dark blue one, was shoved into her back by her right shoulder. The second one was shoved into her left shoulder, it was red. The third was white and was placed above her left hip. The fourth was gold and was placed above her right hip.

Luna screamed as the magic was forcefully placed into her body, the unwelcome magic reacted with her own and she could feel it clashing. "Water…wind...fire... and lightning…what do you plan by mixing those dragon slayer lacrima?" Luna screamed as the pain overwhelmed her. Edo-Luna just laughed as Luna writhed in pain. Her teeth had sharpened and had split open Luna's lip. Luna bit down on her upper forearm to silence her own screams. Blood trickled down her arm as she glared at Edo-Luna with white eyes.

"So vicious! If you increase the power of a Dragon born at a massively rapid rate, you forcefully create a dragon, and even if the lacrima are removed, the dragon born can still transform. I'm aiming for a lovely firestorm dragon. Don't you think that would be wonderful?" Edo Luna said. Luna spit blood in her face and smirked, despite the pain that was caused her to bite deeply into her arm... "You can't force me to do anything." Luna said she Edo Luna grinned. "Thai. You know what to do." Edo Luna said and a back eyed child with white hair walked around behind her and started forcing the energy from the lacrima to course through her body quicker. Forcefully activating dragon force. And setting the atmosphere of fear, her screams echoing into nearby cities…

/Back with Laxus.\\

They rushed straight for the Dragon heart guild hall, but familiar faces cut them off. "raven tail." Natsu growled. Blacksnake had lunged for Natsu, the small animal for Laxus, and Ivan was readying a spell to wipe them all out, but someone took them out before Laxus' group could make a move.

"Laxus. If you ever let Luna go again, I will take her from you." A familiar voice said and an all too familiar blonde landed before him, half dressed as usual. " so you heard the roar as well?" Sting asked as Rogue walked up to Sting with Orga close behind. " roar? What roar?" Lucy asked fearfully. Sting furrowed his brow. "It sounded like a dragon…we were passing through here and we heard it. It was loud, and sounded familiar." Sting said and lector tried to comfort Frosch.

"It sounded like it came from the dragon heart guild...I could have sworn I heard Luna before it though. They are known for doing weird stuff concerning dragons…they came about after the Acnologia attack on Tenrou Island." Sting said with a hand on his chin in thought. "Say...someone said something about a dragon born once. I had no idea what that meant…but they said they needed one for some firestorm project." Sting said and Laxus grit his teeth audibly.

Sting looked up and saw Laxus looking completely angered. He frowned and sighed. He definitely remembered Luna, there was no doubting that. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Their guild hall is off that way. We can get there quick if…we…." He began and saw that Laxus was already gone. "Hurry…"

Laxus sped off as he reached the guild, he saw Luna, but she wasn't Luna. "Luna!" Laxus yelled and her eyes met his. Her tears were pained but the recognition in his eyes made her heart hopeful. "You remember?" she sobbed and he nodded. She had no more time to talk as her screams intensified and her pain became unbearable. . He stood back as the roar ripped from her throat and the chinks in her dragonoid armor melded together and it shone a bright gold as her size increased. The rest of them made it just in time to see the tears fall from Luna's eyes as her teeth grew and her bones cracked and broke and get face became the large jaws of the dragon that hovered over them.

"Kill me Laxus! Oh god Laxus kill me!" Her voice screeched from the dragon's mouth. " beast tamer! Dragon marionette." A green haired woman said calmly and landed on Luna's head. Luna's eyes became dark blue, as if her soul was gone. Under the skin on her back, you could clearly see the lacrima.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and summoned Blaze. " yes?" She asked, but her gaze met the dragon's and she needed ask nothing more. " you could possibly change it back...or do you wish to decimate it?" Blaze asked. " that's my friend Luna, she needs our help." " if you can gently remove the lacrima, the energy used to change her should dwindle, but your best bet is to aim for her underbelly, put her out of her misery." Blaze said and Lucy shook her head.

"if we can't remove the lacrima, then we will decide on what to do. But we must save her, for his sake." Lucy said and pointed at Laxus who appeared in the verge of tears his hands were fisted at his sides and his shoulders trembled. Sting and his group showed up and sting ran straight up to Luna and looked her in the eyes, her breath hitting him like wind from a severe storm.

" Luna!" Sting yelled and the dragon blinked at him. She sniffed once in recognition, but with the twitch of a finger from the beast tamer mage, Sting was sent flying by the large golden scaled tail that swiped for him. His eyes went wide when the tail made contact, he felt things move in his torso that shouldn't move, and before he could say anything, blood sprayed from between his lips. He hit the ground and rolled to a stop nearly five hundred feet away. "Sting!" Rogue and Orga yelled as they saw him hit the ground.

Laxus watched with pained eyes as Luna was controlled and she couldn't do anything about it. He looked the dragon in the eyes and he crackled with electricity. "Kill her." He said and the group looked at him in complete shock. Natsu looked at him in hatred. "What are you thinking Laxus! There is still a way to save her." Natsu yelled and Laxus glared at him with angry tear filled eyes.

"God dammit Natsu!" Laxus yelled, catching them by surprise. "None of us are strong enough to help her! Remember Acnologia?! We can't help her unless we kill her. If there were any other way you damn well know I wouldn't lay a finger on her to hurt her!" Laxus yelled and it hit Natsu like a ton of bricks.

"Alright. We will kill her, to save her." Natsu said and coated himself in fire. Luna raised her head and her eyes were grateful. Edo-Luna was laughing from her place leaning against Luna's horns. "You honestly think you can kill her? Not with all the lacrima I put in her, there's no way. "Edo-Luna laughed.

Cana stepped forward and threw her coat on the ground. "Blaze, I need you to get Luna on her back feet. Everyone else, try taking out the beast tamer. And Kill Edo-Luna." Cana said, her eyes angry and filled with tears as her fairy glitter spell began to glow. The group understood and began to try and do as told. Wendy was already crying. Gajeel was not happy with the revelation of the plan, Natsu wanted to burn everything.

The green haired woman laughed at their attempt to steel themselves for their attempt to kill their friend. "Luna…Dragon fire oblivion." She said and a large circle with one large golden ring, and three smaller inner rings appeared before Luna's large jaw. The second ring was blue, third red, center white. The rings began to spin as a light formed in Luna's mouth. Luna's head reared up and faced directly upwards. She let out a window shattering roar and hundreds of thousands of multicolored lights rained down from the sky and imploded everything they touched.

There was no sign of Laxus or his group, nor was there any sign of Sting, Rogue, or Orga. Edo-Luna laughed and Christa made Luna take flight. They were headed to the blooming capitol; they were going to decimate the king first…

Luna's eyes went wide as she felt someone, or more specifically more than one person hanging from her tail. Cana stood on her hip and aimed fairy glitter at her wing. Luna nodded slightly, as to not catch the attention of her captors. The bright flash of light blinded her and her left wing was completely obliterated. Luna went spiraling to the ground, with only a roar of pain. Cana, Sting, and Rogue, made a move to jump off of her, the nekomander making it priority to catch them.

Luna's eye went wide as the water power drained from her Sting grinned at her, a blue lacrima in his hand, as she went spiraling quickly to the ground. Laxus swiftly grabbed her by the other wing and he sent her spinning the other direction. Christa made Luna send a lightning dragon roar at him, which Luna rolled her eyes at because Laxus had eaten it, much to Christa's surprise.

Juvia made it rain and the moment Luna hit the ground her feet sank into the mud, which Gray froze as soon as all four of her feet were stuck in the mud. Natsu couldn't do much other than aim for the fire lacrima. Blaze set forth on fighting alongside Lucy with Edo-Luna. Edo-Luna dropped her posture and with one hand by her hip and the other in front of her face she grinned. Her arms swung up and around to the sides, a lightning orb around her. "Catastrophic sphere," she said and the sphere expanded in a bright light.

When the light faded, Christa and Edo-Luna stood atop Luna's head once more. Lucy was unconscious on the ground thirty feet away, her clothes tattered. Wendy was up against their guild hall, unconscious. Gajeel was worn out, having actually been hit by the Dragon fire oblivion. Natsu grinned as he hit the ground his outstretched hand holding the red lacrima within his grasp. "So this is dragon slayer magic in a lacrima. I'm guessing red equals fire, right?" Natsu asked and Luna huffed a dragon laugh.

He looked at the lacrima once more, and then ate it whole. Laxus held the golden one in between his fingers. That meant there was only one lacrima left. The wind lacrima. Christa made Luna rear up and Cana grimaced and used fairy glitter in a very precise manner. The tiny pinpoint beam shot straight through Luna's left hip and Luna's pained scream roared from the dragon and she fell over. The wind slayer lacrima was destroyed. Edo-Luna grit her teeth and lunged for Cana, but before she could land a hit, a beaten and battered Luna stood in front of her dragon like eyes filled with hate. Her scales still showed. Her left arm was still that of a dragon's, but small like a human's.

Her teeth were still sharp, she was mid revert. She was changing back, but she wasn't fully there yet. The horns still protruded from her skull and she held her right hand over her left hip a small bullet sized wound going all the way through. Edo-Luna stepped back as Luna closed in on her. Luna's leaned over onto Edo-Luna and grinned. "You tried, and failed. I told you. You can't get what you want." Luna whispered and blood trickled from Edo-Luna's lips as the look of shock and pain crossed her face. "Dragon born scum, I changed you to bring him." Edo-Luna said with a smirk as the life in her eyes faded away to leave a bronze color. Luna pulled her now human arm from her opposite's dead form, slinging blood all over her as she did so.

But before they could get settled, a spine chilling roar rippled through the air. Luna stood on weak legs. Her skin rippled as the dark dragon showed itself. "This time I will end him." Luna screamed as her form began to change. Laxus laid a hand on her shoulder and lent her his element. She smiled at him as he hit the ground to sit and watch, tired and worn out. "Don't count us out just yet. We plan on helping!" Natsu yelled and Luna grinned weakly.

Her bones shifted and everyone watched as she forced herself to change, without the lacrima. This made Laxus worry a bit, but seeing as the situation called for it, he wouldn't stop her. Luna could control herself as she rose her golden head to level out with Acnologia. "This time, my friends will not be in danger." Luna growled at him but he chuckled a dragon like laugh.

"This time, I won't miss little dragon girl." He growled back and they began hissing and swiping at each other as they walked in circles around each other. It was a standoff to see whose resolve was stronger. Luna looked like a more traditional Chinese dragon, even if one wing was gone and her tail tattered, while Acnologia looked like a whole different type of dragon, like the ones you would see in a scary children's book. His rounded head had beady little eyes and a big mouth, while Luna had large blue eyes that could pinpoint any movement and two rows of sharp teeth on both jaws.

She snapped at him and he snapped at her. Her teeth dug into his longer neck, her neck was short and hard to bite at. The humans below did all they could to avoid the large feet threatening to stomp on them at any given moment. Juvia made it rain and Gray made the rain turn to ice and become sharp, like senbon. Laxus made lightning strike Acnologia, catching him off guard. Erza equipped her purgatory armor and rushed at Acnologia's legs.

It didn't seem to help any, but Luna was grateful, it was all she needed to get him distracted. Using her horns, she dipped her head and then jerked her head up into his and sent him sliding backwards. Cana tried to get him with fairy glitter, but missed and it burned across Luna's back. Luna screamed out in pain as Cana collapsed from over exertion.

"Your humans are weak. They are pitiful." He snorted and she snapped at his neck again. He struck her with his tail and they both began to shrink. Gajeel sent a roar straight for Acnologia and it hit, but did no damage. Acnologia was human first, but he still spoke in his dragon tongue. Luna hit her dragonoid armor and they exchanged blows. He dropped down into a similar stance as she rarely used. His black hair covered his bright blue eyes, but the devilish smirk and stance meant trouble.

She followed suit. "Secret art of the dragons: Dragonfire catastrophic sphere!" they both yelled and their arms followed each other's movements. Their movements were swift and Luna's friends barely had time to find protection before the golden sphere clashed wildly with the black sphere. When the dust cleared, they were both in dragonoid armor with huge dragon like swords clashing fiercely.

They stirred up a bunch of dust then as well, creating a cover for the dragon slayers to lurk in the dust until they could attack. Gajeel took a chunk out of Acnologia's blade, while both Natsu and Laxus managed to land a hit on him. Their lightning and flame covered fists connected with his face and sent him flying.

They looked about ready to cheer, but Luna changed forms and lunged into the dust area. A large thud and a roar signaling that the two dragon born were going at it as dragons once more. Luna's wounds were wearing down on her, but she didn't relent. She managed to get him on his back, but his claws cut across her stomach and she howled in pain. She shoved him back down and relentlessly tore at his stomach with her claws.

Luna ripped his incisors from his mouth while he was still in dragon form before he could revert back to human, his stomach torn open and his mouth wide. Trophies for the pain and suffering he caused. He hit the ground clutching his stomach in pain. She walked over to him and crouched by him. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. His eyes screamed pain and she frowned.

"You deserve no sympathy, black dragon of the apocalypse. You chilled my friends to the bone, ruthlessly tried to slaughter them… It doesn't feel very good does it?" Luna asked her voice and eyes sympathetic. He looked at her, his mouth bleeding from where she'd removed his sharper teeth, and his eyes filled with hate and confusion. "Why do you pity me?" he growled, actually in human dialect this time.

"Because I could have ended up like you, alone, hurt, and angry. But, I'm not alone, I'm hurt…but I'm not angry. You could have been happy too, but for eight hundred years…you were alone. You aren't alone now…let me ease your pain." She said and leaned over him. He had jerked away at first but her lips sparked with lightning, and he relaxed a bit. Her lips touched his forehead and his pain eased away, his eyes slid shut and his heart stopped.

Luna smiled slightly as she stood and faced her friends, they cheered and then she fell back. "Thank you, everyone." She said with a smile. Laxus rushed forward and caught her. He almost cried. Almost…but her snores made him laugh. He laughed until he couldn't breathe. "It would be you… most definitely. It would be you to fall asleep after something like this…Natsu is going to rush around and say he fought two dragons. But you…you go to sleep." He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Home dammit. I want to go home." Luna whined as he ruffled her hair. Erza had taken out Christa and now had her in restraints. Juvia stopped the rain and Gray hit the ground. "I spent more time avoiding dragon feet than I did fighting!" he yelled. "Juvia made it rain…" Juvia said, just as gloomy. Natsu walked over and helped Lucy up. "So is Luna ok?" Lucy asked then turned to look at Laxus and Luna, but turned away just as fast. "Yup they are a-ok." Lucy said and sighed. The kissing couple only parted for him to throw her over his shoulder and begin to walk away.

Lucy glanced over at Sting, who watched the couple in jealousy. His eyes showed his sadness, but it was obvious he was jealous. He turned swiftly and slung an arm around Rogue's shoulder, taking one last glance at Luna, his eyes filled with envy. "I won't let her go that easy."


End file.
